La Chaleur: The Heat of a Lady
by NiuNiu
Summary: Being a lady is never easy, especially, when your hormones are against you and the only person they are pointing to happens to be THAT GUY...Damn this woman body! ...And damn HIS body! -Dante&Lady- COMPLETE
1. Oh no, this is just the beginning

Disclaimer: Made just for pleasing(

Disclaimer: Made just for pleasing(?) the fans of DMC and DantexLady paring, not for selling, since DMC, Dante and Lady belong to Capcom.

If there´s any grammar mistakes I will point my accusing finger toward my native language (that is not French or any other mostly used language that have English translator at net to help your work. Being an artist is so hard, haha!)

Reviewing, any kind, will be most warmly – I repeat - most warmly appreciated!

Last words: The furious PMS-symptoms made me do this...

--...--

Lady kicked small rocks before her feet with the tip of her red coloured combat boot. A small amount of dirt flied off the ground with the company of the poor stone fragments that were now having Lady´s anger. She had been frustrated and irritated already for days and whenever Dante wasn´t around – like just now – she channelled her feelings out to something. Usually that something was a demon – no matter did she stab, shoot and blow them up it helped her a bit – but lately there had been a real invasion of demons and all other Hell´s creatures all over the places. Squirming, jumping, howling, tearing, devouring and destroying anything that came to their way. That made Lady even more irritated, but Dante on the other hand seemed to enjoy it. His icy blue eyes had a killing glee in them when he squirmed, jumped, howled, tore, devoured (...well, perhaps not really...) and destroyed them down. For Lady it seemed he was turning into a animal state of some kind. More demons, more animal Dante, here you go.

But Lady. For her this enormous army of demons coming out of nowhere as endless stream was slowly becoming too much to handle. Though she hated to admit it she was just a mere human who couldn´t keep in the same pace with half-demon. And even more she hated to admit the fact that she wasn´t just a human – oh dear lord no! - but she was also a female human. A WOMAN! God, how she hated that word! Helpless woman with no power, real damsel in distress, oh lord. Lady despised such wimpy creatures. Therefore she refused to be like all other women (on the other hand, was she even close to normal people?) No make-up. No girly talk. No girly outfits, except the miniskirt she was wearing, but to add more masculinity into it she used the skirt only with her dark shorts. The idea of the skirt on without shorts made her shiver. No way! No bare thighs, thank you.

She wiped her sweated forehead and frowned a bit. She hated waiting. Just standing there gathering her strength and letting Dante do all the killing made her feel so ... useless. Damsel in distress, yes... Actually Lady had started to hope that maybe one weaker and a bit more stupid demon might stumble across and she could kill it with her bullets. That would feel sooooooo good now!

From somewhere far away Lady heard sounds of fighting followed by the agonising screams. Lady naturally swung her head towards the sounds to see was something coming for her, but as soon she had done it a dizzy feeling shot through her head. Yelping Lady took some balance from the nearby wall and bend her head down.

"I´m so happy Dante´s not around now...", she mumbled keeping her eyes shut, trying to make that sick feeling go away. The fact that she hated being a woman didn´t took away her... womanly... argh, curses! Lady wish she could thing a lot nicer about her feminine body, but the truth was she wasn´t able to avoid it – the periods. Oh lal laa, that sounded so agonising and what was even more painful that aches and mood swings was to keep that all hidden from Dante. She didn´t want any pity or mocking and Lady was sure someone like Dante wouldn´t even know what a word period meant. Well honestly! At first he was a man and secondly a demon. ...Well, half-demon but anyway. Lady highly doubted demons had periods. Guess she had just found at least one good point of demons. Sadly it wasn´t adaptable to Dante...

The cutting pain hit Lady´s lower stomach so suddenly she winched in pain and let out frustrating moan. What the hell was keeping him for so long?! The periods hadn´t started yet, but the pain and all the other symptoms were already there. For real. Lady inhaled deeply and calmly trying to focus on something else than this horrible female curse. All the huntress needed now was a hot bath, real hot bath, a real long hot bath. If any demons were planning to show up while she was at her well deserved relaxing bath god help them! That also included Dante.

The pain deep in her guts grew so strong Lady needed to sat down. She lowered herself slowly at the dirty, sandy ground pulling her Kalina Ann near her. She stroked it cold surface gently, wondering a little hint of a smile at the corner of her lips what her dear mother would say now? Would she be soothing her, giving her some advices? Would they be having a normal mother-daughter conversation with all important issues? Like having a family someday. ... Not that Lady would like to have a one! That was one reason why she hated this time of the month. For Lady such thing as having babies was completely out of question. The world had became so dark, unsafe place Lady though it would only to be cruel bring any new life to this damned place. To this damned dimension. The womb was a needles organ for her.

And breeding just with yourself wasn´t an easy task. The idea made Lady laugh a bit. She shook her head with closed eyes and smiled one more time.

"He better show up soon. Otherwise I´ll come up with even more ridiculous and weird ideas. And I want my bath..."

"You want what, babe?"

She turned to look over her shoulder and saw her hunter comrade standing there, hands on his hips. As soon as Lady set her gaze at Dante, the silver red demon made a sly face. Lady just sighed.

"My bath. I can´t stand this dirt and blood and sweat and shit anymore" she grunted standing up and dusting dirt off from her outfit.

"Oh, too bad. I heard My Lady saying you want me bad", Dante grinned impishly while walking pass her. Lady just picked a rock from the ground and swung it. It flied whistling through the air and hit with a loud thud on Dante´s red leather coat´s back. The half-breed stopped immediately, stood a moment in silence and turned then quickly around with huge grin on his face.

"Whohoho, fierce, aren´t we?! I like my women hot!"

Another rock came towards Dante with a speed of light. A Bigger one than the earlier. It hit him straight between the blue eyes that seemed to get any girl they set their sight on, except Lady. A burst of blood flied into air when Dante fell backwards. Damn, she really had some talent at rock throwing!

Lady´s face was bright red with anger. She huffed angrily, too mad to say anything and walked over Dante. Literally. Her small combat boot left a nice mark on his chest. Lady totally ignored the surprised gag that left Dante when she hit her sole hard on his demon blood covered chest. The most pissing thing in this whole situation for the Lady was that she needed to take her bath at Dante´s place. The apartment where she lived was under construction - for crying out loud - next 4 months (were they going to bring the whole house down and build a now one on the same spot?!) The only place she had for staying was Dante´s shabby office he called home.

"Hey, can I have a bath with you? You own it for me now for walking over me and dirtying my sexy chest!"

A Shot. And a silence.

--

Dante rubbed the sore spot on his angular chin. Lady´s shot had pierced his head straight from the shin to back of his head. The young man would have never guessed she was so good at shooting blind folded! Lady hadn´t even look at him when she pulled the trigger of her handgun that was filled with some special bullets that hurt Dante even more than the regular ones. Lady had just lifted the gun over her shoulder and shot him, walking forward at the same time. Oh geez, why that bitch needed to be so angry all the time! Talk about someone who would need some anger management!

Half-demon had tried to sniff out what had made "Her Lady" so sensitive today, but she refused to say a word. Not a word. Joking, spying, questioning, mocking or ignoring gave no results of the matter. That had made Dante a bit worried, especially when they had arrived back home Lady had informed him with freezing voice, never ever turning towards him, that if he even though of disturbing Lady while she was at the bath Dante would regret it BADLY.

Usually the sly hunter would have took this as an invitation yelling "Disturb me, please!" but today was different. Being a half-demon gave Dante some extra senses for some things that weren´t so obvious for human senses. While he had walked pass Lady smirking at her Dante had noticed, that Lady was awfully pale. He first though the paleness was coming from the enlightening of the place where he had met Lady after his furious battle with squirming demon army, but at the way back home Dante had realized that her aura was also ... well... pale. The inner flame was burning just slightly making Lady look like she would break apart any moment and that scared Dante. He haven´t used to se her like that. On the other hand Dante couldn´t blame her. Past 3 weeks had been intense demon killing day after day and they barely had some time to sleep or eat. For someone like Dante this was only annoying, he had much better plans for his time on mind than killing demons, but for a mere human like Lady the situation must be exhausting. That´s why Dante decided to hit the sofa nicely without making Lady any angrier than she already was when the slim huntress disappeared into bathroom.

He yawned and stretched his full body like a cat. The full L-sized pizza made him tired after such intensive fight the hunter just had faced. Placing his arms behind his head Dante remembered how worried he had been, when Lady had asked for some resting time at the middle of a battle. "I need to catch my breath" she had said holding her stomach. Dante didn´t have time to stay there asking any reasons for this unnatural behaviour of Lady. Was she becoming ill? Stomach flue perhaps? Or had the petite huntress got a hit by a demon without him noticing it?

Well, guess he needed to find that out...

--

The soft bubble bath smelt like heaven to Lady after those horrible stinking smells she had had on her body. She was sure some demon had vomited on her without her noticing it, the stink was so awful. Dante had laughed at her when the first thing she had bought to the "new home of hers" was a bottle of bath bubble, but right now Lady was more than a pleased with her shopping. She let her body sank deeper into hot water that made her feel alive. It soothed the killing pain aside of the painkiller she had snatched from the first-aid-kit. Lady stroked her arms, enjoying this heavenly moment. Pain slowly fading away, dizzy feeling gone. She had noticed that at every period time her physical and mental symptoms just got worse and good moments like this while she was suffering of PMS were just really rare sweet for her. A Pleased sight escaped from her lips as the warm feeling was drifting her away. She need to admit she felt a bit bad because Dante now needed to wait for his shower turn for so long, but she reallyreallyreallyreally needed this long bath. Lady opened her closed eyes and sat up, pulling sore knees against her chest. Small arms snaked around slim, bubble foam decorated legs as Lady took a thoughtful, deep look at the other side of the bath tube. Dante had a rather large bath tube. To be honest he would have fitted in the tube with herself just fine...

WHAT?!

Oh god, she must be really going nuts now! How such a thing had slipped into her mind and so freely even, like it wouldn´t be any big deal. Of course it was! Lady´s brows knitted together when she thought that ugly smut face of a next room´s demon, the face that was always giving her a mocking or impish grin, the face that reminded her of all bad things from her past, the face that was connected to a body which looked like it had been stolen from a Creek God and...

"What´s wrong with me!" angry spat echoed back to Lady´s ears from bathroom´s walls and she quickly shot her hands to cover her mouth. For a moment Lady was afraid hearing soon foot steps closing her, but then Lady remember, for her own relief, that she had practically demanded that idiot to stay away from her. She sank again with deep sight back to the warm water, her small face frame staying over the water and the wall of foam bubbles. Lady stared the white grey tile ceiling above her body. It was a bit worn already, small cracks here and there, forming little lines across the tiles. If Lady used a bit her imagination, she was able to see how the crack lines turned into a ... hmmm... that one looked like a flower of some kind. Flower that had lost few of it´s petals. Those to lines united into a weird creature, demon like perhaps. Next to it there was four lines just side by side, like a scratch mark. Rather powerful scratch mark, closing the weird looking demon, ready to torn it apart, just like Dante. The way the half-demon moved around in a fierce battling made Lady shiver every time, like it was some kind of chanted spell over her. Lady closed her eyes and remembered the time in Temen-ni-gru when the red devil and a lonesome young woman clashed their might against each others, fighting to see which one of them was the most powerful one. Lady wasn´t thought she would be so easy to win and she almost cried when Dante took the dominance. She had to won, had to kill that bastard Arknam she used to call dad, had to put it all to an end, and all that was lost because of that hybrid. Being in such anger she hadn´t notice how close Dante had came, leaning lightly but with determination to her side, face almost too close her own one. Lady still remembered the anger, the hatred, the frustration she was feeling towards that cursed bastard, but the way he smelled cleared all that away. The strange ooze she had never sensed anywhere or on anyone ever before had tickled her nose so much and so invitingly Lady had been forced to turn her gaze away from him, only to realize she had now her eyes set on his muscular chest where the sweat from the battle still lingered, trailing slowly down to his abs as a form of small pearls, making her...

SPLASH!

With one frightened bounce Lady jumped into a sitting position. She had been so carried away with her old memoirs that before she noticed it, Lady had sank completely under the water. Only her instincts saved bubble foam covered Lady from drowning.

The near drowning made the bath moment look not-so-relaxing anymore, so Lady decided it was time for her to get up. The warm water still whispered her to sit down, but she quickly took the soft, huge towel of hers and started to dry herself.

"And I though the bath would make me feel good, just to stay alone for a moment, but that fucker managed to ruin it not even being around!" she beef about it with angry huffs. Both the PMS symptoms and Dante were gnawing her nerves rabidly. She wrapped to towel around her soaking hair and reached for her outfit. Without looking Lady took the nearest garment after putting black panties on and shoved it over her shoulders, starting buttoning the shirt. Lady didn´t understand what got those crazy thoughts of Dante into her mind, into the furthest corners of her sacred mind that was usually TOTALLY off-Dante-limits. Normally Lady was just mostly pissed off by him, but now it felt like that sly bastard was... was... turning her on? No wait, could she really use such a strong word from just little mind wandering?! And of Dante?! Hey come on, give it a rest!

As soon as Lady buttoned the last white button she realized she had put her dirty, blood covered shirt back on instead of her spaghetti strapped, deep violet silk pyjama top that was still waiting for her on the bathroom rack. The shirt was spreading it´s dirt and stink back on her just washed skin and for a moment Lady didn´t know should she cry, laugh of hit her head against the wall.

"Oh great! Just what I needed to make this perfect!"

Fuming she started to unbutton her shirt wishing someone else would be here right now, in her shoes. Lady wished only that she could be lying on comfortable king sized bed, hugging pillows, stretching out with most enjoyable way when a warm breath would caress her elegant neck, husky voices creeping into her ear, a rough but gentle hand adventuring over her slim body with a company of icy blue, intensive eyes...Oh god, yes!

"... Oh god no! Not again!" She shrieked eyes wide open. Now this was getting a bit too, no, a WAY too far! Quickly Lady shred the dirty shirt off and slipped into the violet silk pyjama top with the pair of same coloured, silken pyjama pants. It was starting to get late already and even if some demons decided to come she would just sit at home, not bothering to change but go to sleep. Dante could handle the demons, it was his job. Wait, it was hers, too, but at this special occasion Lady reasoned she could slip off the hunt. Dante could do it. It. It... Do IT... DO IT...!

"Shut up you hormones!" Lady glanced on her stomach and hit herself. This was definitely part of her hormones working against her. It was like they were yelling at her "Hey Lady! You´re going to lose a precious egg, if you don´t do something soon! Can´t you see those gorgeous males there? Get yourself pregnant, NOW!" Yeah, that has to be it, the reason why Dante kept creeping in her mind with a such unwanted way. The hormones, the PMS. She never had this symptom before and Lady already knew she wouldn´t like it.

Oh please lord, don´t let this happen now! Could you hormones wait for next 4 months and hit me then when I´m not living at Dante´s place, if you really need to hit me?

Please?


	2. Lady s Inferno

-1**Author´s Note**

I have corrected the grammar mistakes and typos (most of the grammar mistakes were just typos, thank god) from the last chapter. Oh, don´t you just hate the fact you become blind to your own texts? Well honestly! I read the last chapter like 15 times before submitting it here and still there was plenty of typos and simple grammar mistakes. That happens me every time I write. Think about how irritating that was when I was working as a journalist in one of our country´s biggest news paper editorial staff...

--

Lady tiptoed softly across the wooden floor. It felt cool under her still wet soles and Lady decided to hurry on sofa before the nice cool feeling would turn into coldness. She hated cold feet, especially after a warm bath. Lady quickly dried her short hair messing it under the towel and placed in nicely on the wooden chair that lied next to Dante´s office chair. She had been forced to bring few of her furniture with her to Dante´s office and one of them was a wooden chair. It wasn´t pretty, expensive or anything like that, but the chair had been in Lady´s room when she was still a small child. Every evening at bed time her mother had took that chair, placed it next to her bed and sat on it to read her a bedtime story. The small chair was maybe the only thing that was left from her old home and one of the only things that held the memory of mother, beside Kalina Ann. Lady never asked did Dante have any memory like the chair from his mother. She was just too shy to ask it and to be honest, Lady wasn´t sure would he even answer. As much as she enjoyed making that demon suffer now and then and no matter how much Dante tortured her, there was this wordless agreement not to talk bout family issues. The only road leaded forward.

Lady wiggled her toes. She had completely forgot the cold feet hazard! Turning quickly on heals Lady faced the small "living room" she had built in the one of the corners of the office with her furniture. Well, not much, just TV, slim wooden table and a nice, soft, just bought leather sofa that had... Dante on it. And the two decorating pillows on floor! White pillows on floor! Lady scowled angrily to Dante´s stupidity or should she say "to ignorance". Every single time when he occupied the sofa the decoration pillows were thrown down floor and it made her mad. And here she was trying to make this crappy place look more homey!

Lady stomped with furious steps, hands squeezed into tight fists nearer the sofa. When she was just next to it and about to make him hear it all, Lady noticed Dante had left this world. He was sleeping. He had thrown his left arm over his eyes. Right hand rested on his stomach when the right leg hanged over the edge, having a meeting with floor. He almost snored, breathing deeply in and out, a mouth bit opened. The red jacket was next to him on the floor (of course, on the floor), an empty pizza box keeping it company from the table. Lady took a look on the pizza box, wondering had she really been in the bath for so long that Dante had managed to order a L-size pizza, eat it and fell into sleep? Well, at least he wasn´t getting bored here with nothing to do... She removed her eyes from the empty board back to the sleeping man before her. Without noticing it Lady took few very slow, quiet steps nearer the sleeping form, stopping between the table and sofa. Lady had though when she first realized Dante had took over the whole sofa to give him a hit on the head and snarl the shower was now free to use, but now Lady didn´t make a word. She just couldn´t. Like the words had left her she stood there, staring sleeping Dante, listening his soft snoring like breath. There was something highly fascinating in that creature, half-human, half-demon and Lady needed to admit that, with or without freaked PMS hormones. Lady took a half step nearer Dante, letting her eyes wander on him. She had never took a good look on him. On battle field there was no time for such things if you wanted to live and help your partner not being a burden for him and when there was no fighting Lady couldn´t take a look on him. It seemed like every time she set her eyes on him to study his features, Dante noticed it somehow and sent her a seducing smile with that cocky attitude. The flames of ego where already to high and he didn´t need anymore gas into them. Not that she would have been studying him like that! The idea made Lady to blush a bit and she shook it away from her head only to see she had never knew Dante had a such beautiful upper lip. Not that the lower lip looked bad, but the way his upper lip curved under his elegant nose looked... godly... And that chest! It looked even wider him being without any shirt or jacked. It almost leaded Lady into temptation to kneel down, entwine her slim arms around his large, warm form and press her ear against that manly chest to listen his steady breath and heart beat...

At the last though Lady snatched the empty pizza box and hit Dante on head. Hard. Partly because he was heavy sleeper and partly because she was annoyed those creepy things kept coming into her head. The corner of the box hit Dante on that godly upper lip and he bounced up like a rocket.

"Whaaa-auh...?" He touched the bruised lip and noted Lady stood there glancing him, hands on hips, a foot tapping the floor. Dante smirked and licked the small trail of blood away from his lip.

"Well hello babe. Nice to wake up when there´s a woman next to you" he sneered and continued "I bet you have stood there looking at this gorgeous body of mine for ages".

For Dante´s surprise that comment send a hint of blush over Lady´s cheeks that hide behind her wet hair. He wasn´t sure did he see right, since usually his seductive jokes didn´t work on Lady. If she blushed it happened just for her being so angry over Dante´s jokes, but even she now gave him that Glance of Doom Dante couldn´t help to sense maybe he had hit the right spot. Would Lady do such a thing? Before he was able to think it more, Lady snorted.

"Excuse me not being one of those who finds your sex appeal too much to handle."

"So no peeking over my half-naked body?"

"NO. Now, get lost until I change my mind and take another VERY LONG bath. My feet are freezing so I could use another bath."

He turned to sit face toward Lady, bringing his arms behind his head. Then Dante leaned backwards, taking "I´m the man here"-sitting position. A Scary smile sneaked over his lips.

"I can´t go just yet. There´s till something undone."

Lady couldn´t believe his was behaving like this again!

"Do I dare to ask what?"

The smirk just spread wider.

"Good thing you asked! You see, it actually has something to do with you and being a gentleman I´ll give a change to make things right."

A laugh of unbelievable was all Lady was able to say or do.

"Since when did you turn into a gentleman and since when I have owed you something?"

Dante cocked his head a bit, eyes deepening into a velvet shimmer.

"My Lady hurt me only a moment ago. I got my lip bruised."

"...So? You have got much more serious injuries from me and others than a small cut on a lip. Just get off the sofa will you."

"It still hurts, you know. Maybe you should be a nice, apologising girl and kiss the pain you caused away." Dante smirked and to add more flirt into the suggestion pushed his leg forward to rub Lady´s slender angle. With one sharp leg movement Lady kicked his leg off.

"Fuck off."

"Hey, didn´t you mom ever tell you kissing takes the pain away?"

"Keep your mouth shut about my mom! NOW GET LOST!" Lady yelled, surprising both herself and Dante for getting so pissed off. She had been so mad the whole day. Speak about mood swings...

After realizing it wouldn´t be fun to tease Lady anymore without making her feeling too bad (he really didn´t mean any bad), Dante shrugged his shoulders for gesture "Fine" and stretched his upper body eyes tight shut. Ah, sleeping in sofa made his muscles stiff. Warm shower sounded more than good now, for a body, mind and soul. He let a relaxed sight after stretching and opened eyes getting up. Dante patted Lady on the shoulder and smirked.

"All yours, go ahead"

Lady jumped like a cat on the still warm sofa and brought her feet on it´s surface. There she sat, hugging her legs and listening how Dante whistled some unknown tune before disappearing into bathroom. As soon as Lady heard the door shut she dared to relax. Lady touched her cheeks that were still warm from what she had just saw. All she could wish now was that Dante hadn´t noted it. Damn, how he dared to stretch like that in front of her! And sigh like that! It had made Lady´s heart to skip with so furious beat Lady was sure Dante could hear it. And he had said " all yours, go ahead?" Maybe he had noticed how Lady looked at him, even she tried to act normal? No, no, it had to meant the sofa, that´s all... Lady´s heated heart didn´t want to calm down, the idea of curing his wound with that leg gesture take care of that. How Dante dared to do such a thing! He was always picking on her but lately it felt like Dante had been extremely seductive. Either he was displaying the frustration because all the intensive demon killing by teasing her or then Dante had decided to bed her in the way or another. ...No wait, that couldn´t be true. Guess? He could get anyone he liked, but even Dante liked to spend his time at clubs and bars Lady never noticed any female company with him. Well, perhaps he was pleasing the masses of women around him with little cuddles and pecks but Lady highly doubted Dante would go any further. Yes, Dante had attitude and huge ego, but he wasn´t stupid. For a moment Lady thought how it would feel like to curl under his arm for cuddles and kisses, but she shook that idea off her head as soon as it appeared and huffed. The hormones, man she hated them now! Couldn´t they let her be, give it a rest?! Didn´t they have more important issues to take care of than trying to make her horny and mate with Dante?!

"No, no, no, no! I just didn´t think about mating with HIM, did I?!" Lady hissed out with whisper taking care of Dante wouldn´t hear what kind of battle against hormones she was facing at the moment. Oh, how dare they! How everyone and everything dared to tease her like that at this vulnerable time when she felt this huge urge to pin that silver haired demon down and show him what Ladies had been made of. Not that she would do it, such primal urges didn´t get the held on Lady, she swore it. To calm herself down and to get something else to think about Lady switched TV on with the remote control and positioned herself better on the sofa. Not bothering to change the channel Lady decided to watch the unfamiliar soap opera. A man and a woman, both looking like they had escaped from model magazine, were having an argue. Lady didn´t bother to listen what was the issue, but just stared blankly the acting. And then the presumable happened. The fiery argue turned into at least as fiery passion filled kissing. Lady´s mouth opened in surprise when this swing of the act happened. Now the couple was rolling on the bed, man pressing the slim woman deeper into the mattress while the woman made some pleased small moans under him. Lady couldn´t help the idea would Dante be as rough on the bed, too, and not to inspirit her imagination more she quickly changed the channel. She surfed from channel to channel looking for something worth of watching that didn´t hid chances to support her hormonal feelings more. Ah, comedy! Naturally comedies had some dirty jokes here and there, but Lady reasoned some jokes would leave her be. She could now handle few jokes if they only didn´t come from Dante. At the scene young high school lads where sitting on a table, another of them had a huge book in his hands that he looked.

"So, it´s the literature´s discourse next week. Have you decided what author you´ll be taking?"

"Yeah, my big sister had this Dante´s Inferno on her bookshelf so I snatched it there. It´s rather interesting for being so old book."

"WHO´S INFERNO?!" Lady shrieked in disbelieve, eyes wide as plates.

"I bet that Dante guy had took something inappropriate for seeing such things like demons. Haha, like there would be any demons or Hell."

"I wouldn´t say that if I were you. Did you know you get into Hell if you do sins?"

"And what sin I have done? ...No wait, quite many actually..."

"Yeah! Drinking, lying, being lazy and FOR SURE touching yourself in prohibited ways..."

"Hey, cut that out! I´m a healthy young man! I´m positive that Dante guy kept touching himself, too, and that´s why he ended up wandering the states of Hell."

Lady couldn´t believe her ears. Without permission the idea of Dante touching himself inappropriate ways lurked into her imagination. Would he be caressing now his own skin with those large palms, water cascading down his spine making his wet body glimmer as he would be arching his head, moaning with hoarse gasp as the hand adventured lower and lower to touch...

Lady hit her head with loud smack and grasped the remote control into her tiny hand. She was on the edge of complete explosion of anger and frustration and Lady thought for a moment should she heave the TV or herself out of the window. Still giving the TV a try Lady switched channel and ended up with Animal Planet.

"Ah, animals. Cute little animals, help me to clear my head" Lady begged watching a pack of wolves jogging across the snowy landscape. Lady liked wolves and snow. She whished she could see drifts of pure white snow before she would leave this world and travel to see her mother. Winters in this part of globe where always so dark, only a small hint of snow here and there. The wolves reminded Lady of her own nature – always lonely, hunting and being mysterious, different than others. Maybe feared, too... She closed her eyes and imagined herself jogging with the wolves around the snowy fields... Lady´s dreams of snow and wolves were soon stopped, as the male voice spoke.

"Wolves mating season last from January to April. Usually only the alpha male and female mate. If the one of the alpha wolves gets killed the remaining alpha wolf seeks another life time partner and mates with him."

"WHAT?!"

The scenery of wild running wolves in Lady´s mind was soon replaced by the video footage of humping wolves. That was enough the freak Lady off the limit. She yelled out loud and hurled the remote control on TV screen. It banged on the screen and landed then on the floor with another loud bang. Lady just buried her face in her hands and for a moment she felt like she could cry. Another muffled yell of anger parted from her lips, but it was cut off with another loud noise coming from the bathroom. Before Lady recognised what had happened Dante swung the bathroom door open and stood there scared look on his eyes. Lady could only stare him, lips a bit parted, eyes wide open. There he stood, water running down from his hair and skin forming small bonds on the floor. Dante had wrapped hastily a towel around his hips and held it up with left arm. With the right arm he held the bathroom door open.

"You OK? I heard some noise and your yelling."

For a moment Lady couldn´t form any words.

"Umm...ahm... well...I sort... ummm, like... got angry to remote control, that´s all..." she whimpered trying to hide the fact the water ripping Dante made her mouth dry.

As quickly as Dante had jumped out the door his facial expression changed. He relaxed and sighed deeply.

"God damn it, woman, don´t scare me like that! I though it was a demon assault or worse."

Lady felt herself shrinking deeper and smaller in the depth of the leather sofa.

"I´m sorry. Nothing to worry about." she said quietly, making Dante to cock his head a bit. What´s got into her? Normally she would shriek at him for wetting the floor and perhaps swung him with that remote control if not shot him straight between the eyes, but now Lady sat there, looking... vulnerable? He hadn´t seen Lady like that, girly and cute, and it caused him to smile.

"Fine. Remember to keep that cute look on your face and maybe I forget the lip bruise and this disturbance of my shower when I return" Dante smirked winking his eye. It gave some life into Lady and she gritted her teeth. Taking this as "get lost" Dante retuned to enjoy his shower mentally cheering he had success at teasing her, yet again. Man, she was so easy today.

--

About the fic: Patience my children, patience! Some hot adult situations will be coming, as the M there promises. But not just yet. I want to base them properly before start, tease a bit more Lady, so she can let all that frustration out on Dante later, haha.

If you´re interested in Dante´s Inferno (which really is an interesting book!) check out the Wikipedia or your nearest library.

Thank you for last reviews and again, they´re warmly welcome! If you don´t know what to say just leave "I have read this fic and this far it was good/bad/OK/horrible/fine/nice/ect"-note, so I know someone really IS reading this, hahaha xD xD And naturally, if you came up with some good plot ideas, I´m interested in to hear them!

-NiuNiu-


	3. Tease

Author´s Note

**Author´s Note**

Ah, I still found some typos I missed from the last chapters... Mostly just one letter typos, either a wrong letter or a letter missing, so nothing serious this far. Seem it starts to be a habit of this story – to hide typos from me that after reading the fic 30th time I still find ones, haha!

I need to thank you all for reviews! Your feedback has been amazing! I pondered for a long, long time should I ever start to write this fic or not, mostly because I was afraid the only reviews – if any – I´d get would be just "horrible grammar mistakes, plenty of typos! Learn to write properly before you submit this shit here". I highly admire your patience and sensibility Keep that up, with other fics, too!

The drawing of my upcoming comic´s second volume starts now, which means I can´t update this as much as I´d like. I need to take care of my work (when my contract still lasts for few months) and beside it draw the new volume for a publisher before the dead line. It will take about 5 or 6 months. BUT! I try to update this as much as I can without ruining the plot, since this far I like this story myself, too.

--

Dante shoved his glove covered hands deeper into the pockets and sulked, shoulders dropping down. He kept his pensive eyes on the ground as he moved pass masses of people that hustled around the streets. Speak about Friday nights, streets full of people. Even the demon hazard couldn´t keep them inside doors at Fridays. Little they knew there was a demon walking along them. Dante lightened up a bit when he imagined the horror of people (and naturally, the fancy sighs of women) if he transformed into his demon form right now, but soon the little smile was placed with the sulking lips. He pushed himself deeper into the mass looking for the end of the line that twisted and turned nearer the entrance of Love Planet.

After the shower Dante had sat down next to Lady, sipping his cold beer and hoped to sniff out what was wrong with her. Few jokes would loose the air, Dante had thought, but even how hard he tried Lady sat there silently, staring sharply the TV screen. Well, he had managed to get few small huffs from Lady, but that was all. She didn´t even take a look on him, when usually those two coloured orbs were piercing him with such intense Dante was sure his body would get holes from the look. Well, to be honest Dante needed to admire the courage she had, how Lady normally after teasing stepped nearer him with the daring attitude, eyes nailed on his own, small hand gripping the gun hard like saying "yet another word and you know what happens". Sure he did, but Dante just loved to pull her strings, even if it cost him few bullets in here and there. But now, that Lady was gone. She just sat on the sofa´s corner, legs pulled against the chest, a chin placed on the knees, eyes recording only the TV program. Like Lady would be sad or deep in her thoughts. To cheer her up Dante had suggested that maybe they should go to spend some free time to Love Planet, but Lady had refused saying if the demons attacked they couldn´t get the help calls and she had just took a bath. Dante had still tried to get her with him telling that he believed demons would be celebrating Friday, too, not attacking on anyone since attacking could be placed on a level of work and for emergency he would have his cell phone with him, but Lady still stated she didn´t believe in demons´ day offs and the cell phone was useless, since he or she wouldn´t hear it ringing at loud bar. At a strip tease bar that is, which didn´t excite Lady to leave the warm sofa. Being annoyed by her stubborn attitude Dante had promised, with the impish grin of course, that if Lady liked, he could perform her a private show at Love Planet. That had affected on Lady some level, since she changed her position a bit, sulking even more deeply. Or at least it looked like it her burying her chin nearer the knees and pulling slim legs closer her midsection, eyes becoming hard as rock.

Giving up Dante had finished his beer, leaving the empty can on the table. Murmuring he had made clear that demons really would not be attacking right now so he – otherwise like Lady – would not spend his free time by sulking at home. No, Dante would hit the road and enjoy the heat of the Love Planet till the early morning. Lady had only glanced him with bored eyes, that was the only eye contact Dante got from her, and huffed she didn´t care how Dante used this spare time and even if Dante was a half-demon Lady highly doubted he could read the minds of demon and say for sure they wouldn´t be attacking anymore. Last weeks had been so catastrophic Lady would rather stay at home and personally not to trust Dante´s intuition, especially when he now had got the Love Planet in his mind. Half-naked women did no good for any man´s thinking. The last phrase had made shiver run down on Dante´s spine and not to bothering to stay and see had Lady noticed it from his face, Dante grabbed his coat and left. He didn´t know what was going on at Lady´s mind, but he really hoped she hadn´t noticed any changes at him...

Waiting his turn to get in the bar Dante couldn´t help the feeling of disappointment. The half-breed had hoped Lady would come with him and maybe cheer up a bit or at least get that fiery nature of hers back, but being a gentleman (really) Dante didn´t want to force her to come. What if there was some barely dressed up girls dancing like the pole was their lover, Dante and Lady could took over the bar table or some smaller table from the dark, further corner. From a very dark, further corner, were no one would disturb them. The dim light would blind the eyes, leaving only their other senses alive. Dante narrowed his eyes imagining how Lady would smell next to him. It definitely would be some girly smell like... like... flowers? No, vanilla? Vanilla flowers? Or perhaps some juicy fruit or a berry...? The music at the bar was always so loud Lady would need to draw closer him to yell in his ear if she wanted Dante to hear what she was saying. Naturally, he would lean down to answer her, making sure his lips almost touched her ear, letting her know how near he was. Oh yes, that would me more than great...

The loud banging music hit Dante´s ears and the colourful neon lights blinded him for a moment as he stepped in the Love Planet. After seeing the show girls Dante wasn´t sure had this been the most right idea at this exact time, the agile movements of a young flesh being delineated on his hungry retina. To push that hunger away Dante navigated himself to bar table, sitting down on bar stool to get his eyes away from dancers. He ordered himself a double whisky like always and took a quick peek around. No familiar faces this far, maybe he could sit here in peace.

The usual Friday ooze reached his nostrils and he inhaled deeply. Ah, the air was filled with the odour of booze, sweat and musky sex that drove him almost crazy right now. The ordered drink arrived and Dante took a swing of it. Damn, he really should have knew this wasn´t a good idea right now. He still would have needed to wait for few days, though this torture was almost over. Being a half-demon wasn´t easy in one special time of the year. Dante thought he had managed to keep it in secret from Lady (and others) quite well and hide the most of it behind his seductive, cocky attitude Dante usually had. Maybe it would became more easy to stand and not to get bothered by it when he grow older... Or at least he hoped so. The invasion of demons kept his mind – thank god even though Dante didn´t believe in such creature – in order and for once Dante was happy of being half human and only half demon. Otherwise he would be running around wildly like any other demons in that same invasion right now. Oh yes. The demons´ mating time. It brought them on the surface, looking for nutrition for their unborn offspring and humans to lay their eggs in them. Dante couldn´t believe the breeding time had started to effect on him, too. Oh well, human males become horny in puberty (and after it) but since he was now half-human AND half-demon, it hit him twice harder. Well, the puberty as a human male was over but his demon side was still maturing. Demons lived longer than humans, so the maturing also took longer and uhm... demons did had puberty. At least Dante´s kind of demons, the higher ones. Luckily Dante hadn´t lost his self control or sanity, but managed to live every day life just nicely if you don´t count that horny feeling that hit him now and then and those juicy images it send into his imagery... Dante was a bit afraid Lady had started to doubt something since she was acting so strange. He didn´t want Lady to think he would be ruled by his primal urges and try to sleep her or any other female just to get his genome to live further. Though he wouldn´t mind of the idea sharing his genome with Lady. She was so fascinating woman, different than the other ones he had met. Determined and strong, yet cute and attractive. Dante loved that elegant neck and those slim thighs. Oh, how he would love to caress that neck with his lips and set himself between those slim thighs...

Dante´s daydreaming soon stopped as he felt someone pushing against him. Looking on his side Dante noticed a familiar face of a woman. Curly blond hair, brown eyes and pink lipstick. An outfit almost as tiny as the dancers had. The woman just curled closer with "come here, honey"-look on her eyes that were framed with too much make-up. Dante mentally grimaced in pain. Why her, why her, why?! Dante had once been polite for her, letting her sit next to him when the Love Planed had been fully crowded and the woman next to him was complaining how she couldn´t find a place to sit and her legs were hurting already. Not to want to make a woman sit on a floor Dante had gestured her to sit next to him, squeezing himself in tighter to give her some room. They had changed few words and for Dante´s curse the woman had took his polite gesture as a flirt. Now she was all over him, every single time they happened to be at Love Planet at the same time. Usually Dante didn´t mind about woman company, it was better than company of demons, but this particular young lady was too much for him. Man, how Dante wished now that the real Lady was here!

"Hello sugar. I haven´t seen you around here for a long time..." the woman purred snaking her arms around Dante´s body. Not wanting to be rude Dante just grinned a bit, deciding that if he played the game with her, she might leave him be instead of running after him the whole night.

"I´ve been quite busy..." he answered trying to ignore those hands. His demon side didn´t need countenance and his human side was screaming "no". Dante wasn´t that low life he would allow just anyone to have him, not even once, but the mating time gnawed at the back ground. But not this woman, no...!

"That´s too bad, honey. I missed you" she continued stroking his hair away from eyes with those fake, structure nails. "What has kept you busy then?"

For a second Dante didn´t know what to answer. He couldn´t say demon killing, neither working, because then she would ask what kind of job Dante was doing and if he answered taking care of vermin she would still ask what kind of vermin. An endless void. Dante quickly rolled that maybe upcoming conversation trough his head and found there was nothing he could say. Just as he was about to answer something brilliant like "nothing mentionable" Dante noticed a frame at door. To take a better look of this form he turned his head towards to door and for his joy he saw something he liked. No, loved right now! His ticket to freedom! The ticket that wore white tube top and simple black mini skirt with black shorts and few manly chains, red combat boots still on.

Lady quickly spotted Dante (well who wouldn´t with that red coat and white hair and that enormous ego?) sitting at the bar stool and of course, there was a woman next to him. No, glued on him. Lady mentally shook her head and decided to leave Dante be with that chick when she heard Dante calling her.

"Hey Lady! I´m here, come!"

...Like she wouldn´t have spotted him already...

With deep sigh Lady walked toward the pair and as soon as she was almost at Dante´s side he grabbed her on waist and pulled Lady under his arm. Before Lady had time to realize what happened she heard him speaking.

"Oh, good thing you came, honey. I thought you were feeling ill. I missed you"

Well that was confusing and like stirring that confusion more in Lady´s head Dante leaned quickly down, pulling her even closer himself and... kissed her. Right on her soft lips. The kiss was quick but slow at the same time, making Lady´s legs wobble. Not giving her time to recover from this sudden assault Dante kissed softly his way from Lady´s lips to her ear.

"Help me!"

The small whispered plea reached Lady´s ear.

"That bitch is driving me crazy" Dante hissed again into Lady´s ear, keeping his lips so close her ear the woman next to him couldn´t hear Dante´s pleas for help. "Just act, please!"

It took for a moment Lady to realize what was the deal behind this sudden act. A Small impish grin formed into the corner of her mouth. Like she would let him use her like that, that easily. Playing with Lady cost him. Lady remembered all those times when Dante had teased and annoyed her and a fanfare of revenge rang in her head. She turned her head closer Dante´s head.

"Have you any idea how much this will cost you?" Lady whispered back, placing her hand on Dante´s thigh that rested on the bar stool. She gave him a small squeeze.

Dante´s eyed widened for a moment, though Lady couldn´t see it but somehow she sensed it and boy, it made her feel good! All the seductive jokes would be returned now, she would take her revenge at this weak time of Dante. She gave his thigh another small squeeze.

"Well? Still on?" Lady smirked against Dante´s ear. For a second she thought feeling his cheek warming.

"Just get me away from this shit, will you!" Dante hissed angrily, too afraid to move or kiss her anymore or do anything. What he was afraid then, that Dante didn´t know. Was he surprised Lady didn´t want to help him freely but demanded payment or taken back for Lady behaving like this. Neither Dante knew was this a good or a bad thing, Lady resting her warms palm on his thigh and Dante pressing her deeper in to his lap.

Her breath tickled his ear and it made Dante blush.

"OK, but just this once. Big boy needs to clean his own mess" Lady answered and just to tease him a bit more (boy, the little demon in Lady loved this situation!) she bit him. On the top on the ear. That made Dante wince and Lady started to plot what other little tricks she would do Dante just for his confusion.

"Hey honey, who´s that?" the blond woman next to Dante, now a bit backed up, asked. Lady didn´t give Dante any time to answer, but spoke herself.

"I´m Dante´s lady. And you are...?"

The brown eyes grew wider in surprise.

"Oh..." she stammered "I didn´t know Dante had a girlfriend..." The true siren turned into a apologizing school girl. "I have no intention to hit on anyone´s boyfriend, I´m sorry."

Both Lady and Dante were staring at her with wide eyes. Talk about change of personality!

"Nah, don´t worry. I´d shoot him if he were trying to get hit by other woman" Lady stated, laying her eyes on Dante´s face. "Wouldn´t I, love?"

Dante felt her slim fingertips caressing his hair away from face, the warm of her fingers touching his skin. He cleared his throat.

"Y-yes. Yes she would, she´s quite fiery in nature".

"You got that right, babe. I can be fiery on anytime, at any place" Lady whispered and squeezing Dante´s leg again continued "but you know that,don´t you?"

Dante felt his mouth drying, for the first time in his live. Man, she was better actress than he had imagined!

"I´ll better go now..." the blond woman said turning back to the direction where she had came. Lady could feel the inner sigh that left Dante, but she stopped the blond.

"No wait, please. If you´re familiar of Dante I´d like to have few words with you. You know, our ladies need to stay at the same side, hmm?" Lady snickered inside of her head to Dante´s expression. No way she would leave it be, his torture was just beginning...

The blond woman looked for a while both Lady and Dante and it almost looked like she would refuse, but then she took a seat next to Dante. "I´ll guess I can stay a little longer" she chirped.

Ohoho, Dante was giving Lady a real cruel Bad Eye now, but Lady ignored it, making Dante to forget the Bad Eye by moving closer and snaking her arm under his coat to fondle his lower back. Lady shot a daring look on Dante´s blue eyes. Whatever Lady was planning to do it made Dante clear he should just follow quietly, otherwise he´d been thrown to lions. Or to a blond lioness. Not to let Lady dominate him fully Dante tightened his hold on her, giving her a deep stare back. Lady winced a bit in his hard grasp.

"You´re OK there, honey?" he grinned archly. Lady fumed and decided not be left to a second place.

"Just fine, thank you" she answered sharply lowering her hand to Dante´s inner thigh and then pushing her small hand up closer to his groins. The facial expression on half-demon´s face looked like it worked. To make her point clear Lady squeezed Dante´s thigh again.

"Would you order me something, babe?" Lady announced keeping the daring eye contact, but smiling so gently the blonde woman would have no idea what kind of battle of wills they were having with Dante. If he imagined Lady would loose, Dante was badly wrong. And Lady needed to admit, she enjoyed this torturing more than it was meant, perhaps.

Dante couldn´t to anything but order the drink Lady wanted. He had been and still was willing to do anything to get away from that blond, but to be honest Dante had imagined a little kiss, a bit cuddling and calling Lady honey would scare the blond away and she almost left but no! No, Lady needed to stop her. What was wrong with her? Why was she even here?

Lady and the blond woman were talking. The loud music hid their voices and Dante had no idea what they were talking about. Both of the women leaned to other´s side over the bar table in front of Dante – he was completely ignored now. Or not completely, actually. Lady´s hand still rested on his thigh, like glued on it and Dante wasn´t sure was it part of Lady´s acting, the daring competition or was she just telling him without words to shut up and act or otherwise he would loose something very manly. Her another arm stayed still under Dante´s coat and against his skin drawing small circles with the fingertips. Dante only noticed those two small hands on him, nothing else. The music was lost, the whiskey tasted nothing, light were gone. Only small warm hands and he liked it. Lady felt so small under his strong arm and he followed her curves with hungry eyes. Damn, the white tube top suited her so well, but what better, the skirt looked even more nicer on her. The evil tough flashed in his mind. Without any note Dante gave a small, but sharp spank on Lady´s small butt. Lady yelped and straightened herself with a bounce, glancing on Dante´s grinning face with a murdering look.

"What are you doing?" she hissed like a snake ready to bite.

"Just acting and please, don´t yell so loud, she´ll hear you."

"I don´t care about that bitch. She´s not my problem so take your hand off my ass or I let her have you."

"Oh come on! You´ll liked it" Dante snickered and Lady felt how his ego just grew stronger. She narrowed her eyes but didn´t shove his had away. Well then. If Dante liked to play this rough, Lady would give him his play. But not loose!

To Dante´s surprise Lady´s narrow, icy eyes melted in a second. The killer glee was replaced by the most soft and yet most dirty look Dante had ever seen on her. Either he would hate or love like mad the upcoming. Lady leaned closer, placing both of her hand either side of Dante´s head and smiled softly.

"Oh, I´m sorry honey" she said so loudly the blond woman heard it, too. "I was so caught up with the conversation I forgot you. Let me."

After the last words Dante felt Lady leaning on him, drawing her body nearer and pulling his head lower. Before Dante knew it, Lady´s soft lips brushed over his with so long, calm and passion filled way Dante though he could cry pure honey. Not caring was this Lady´s plot or something else he let Lady to kiss him, just sitting there doing nothing, enjoying the feeling. Lady licked and kissed his lips slowly like cat the milk plate, so invitingly Dante just had to kiss her back. Slowly at first, because he was sure Lady would shot him but when nothing happened – not a sound or a feeling of a gun – Dante folded his arms around Lady and pulled her closer.

Lady though she would drown. Drown into that hungry mouth, get lost in the valleys of his lips. The meant tease had turned against her. She first planned to give him one good seductive kiss to make Dante shut up and stare there blankly, but his lips where like from another world. Lady needed to explore them more, taste them and feel them and now, there she was, hugged strongly into his lap, lips travelling on each another slowly, deeply, softly. No time, no space. Just them. Lady´s heart pounded like it would die any minute, his curious tongue having a meeting with her own. She was utterly lost but so was he, too.

And she loved it. Every single second of it. The kiss invited her deeper into this madness, her hormones kicking in again. The woman next to them had disappeared and to where, Lady didn´t care. She was enjoying more than it was legal to, the way Dante smelled and tasted was more than godly. She needed to have him, have him a bit more. Not bothering to ask or say anything Lady slowly let his lips go, only to get annoyed murmur from Dante that was soon replaced with sharp gasp when Lady set her kisses on Dante´s jaw line, just under the ear lope. Oh god, how she loved his scent! So manly, a bit acid but exotic at the same time.

Dante couldn´t believe the happening. The Lady he knew had turned into a such vixen Dante would have never guessed it. He felt curious lips on his jaw line and instinctively arched his head a bit to right, to give Lady more space to explore. Oh god, Lady could explore his whole body with those lips if you asked it from Dante! Her arms held him closer, placed near his waistline, fingers caressing slowly and softly his skin, like they´d been chanted. Alluring lips leaving moisture marks on his neck, teasing the sensitive spot right on his crook of a neck not bothering to kiss it, but circling just above it. A whimper whisper ran down to Lady´s ear.

"Lower..."

That small plea snapped Lady out of her trance. What was she doing?! As quickly as it has started it also ended, Lady backing up from Dante´s neck leaving him yearn for more, soft hands escaping from his waist. Lady saw Dante´s questioning look and not to wait to hear what he would say or ask, she ran. Ran away. How could she do such a thing! Seduce him, seduce Dante! He was a half-demon for crying out loud. How the little joke had turned into a seduction, no, into a first state of foreplay? What had happened? Running down the streets looking for some empty corner of it Lady still felt Dante´s heat under her skin, heart racing up not willing to stop it´s fiery pounding. Finally she stopped and took some balance from the dead end prick wall. Lady breathed heavily, exhausted of the running. She had no idea how much she had ran. Lady just needed to get away from Dante, before she would do something she´d regret. The primitive urge to search him down and continue what had been interrupted throbbed in Lady´s body being boosted by the hormones. Lady had managed to clear her head a bit after Dante had left the apartment, but soon she had realized being bored and decided to hit the road, too. If Lady knew she would end up shaking in dead end street fighting against her worst enemy ever – the urges, the need and Dante – she had stayed at home. A small sob broke the gasping breath.

"I can´t go home" Lady sniffed a bit, being so embarrassed Lady was sure she would die if she needed to saw Dante again. "What have I done?" Becoming mad to the fact she wasn´t able to control her sexual needs Lady´s sobbing was placed with anger. She hit the prick wall hard, causing a throbbing pain in her hand. She leaned her back against the cold, wet wall and sank down feeling helpless. She could never look him in the eyes again, never. Not after this. Oh dear god, now Dante wouldn´t let her be for sure, the flood of seductive jokes would be endless! Lady sighed and whished the ground under her would tore apart and devour her, but she couldn´t forget the feeling that was still creeping under her shivering skin. Lady wasn´t able to deny it – she had liked it. Liked kissing and caressing Dante, being in his lap, feeling herself like a true woman. A small smile flashed on a sad face. Man, she even made him plea. The hormonal side of her gave Lady a mental pat on back for such success and her reasonable part needed to agree with it. Then on the other hand Lady doubted it meant nothing in the end. Maybe Dante was just teasing her, too.

Feeling too tired to think anything anymore Lady stood up and dusted her skirt. Oh well. It would rain soon if the sky didn´t lie and she better find some place to stay for a moment to gather her strength and courage to face Dante again. Maybe they could just forget the whole situation and act like it never happened?

--

Author:

Hopefully you enjoyed reading it a much I enjoyed writing it! I´ll still be reading this through again and again for the search of typos.


	4. What demons do

Author´s note:

**Author´s note****:**

Wow, fast uptade! I got myself own computer (at last!), but it seems it doesn´t check out the spelling or grammar and installing it doesn´t work, either... Well, I guess I need to be extra careful while writing! I still haven´t be able to install my scanner or Photoshop for comic drawing so lets do something useful and write a new chapter, or what do you think?

Also, thanks for those who noticed few grammar mistakes I was using over and over again! I´d love to try not to make an ass out of myself xD (If someone is interested in as working my assistant by reading chapters through for spelling and grammar before I submit them here, let me know. That would fasten my writing a lot and help me during this busy time.)

--

The dark clouds gathered to horizon, behind the tall buildings that prayed the sky. The upcoming thunder made the air thick and sultry making everyone hope the rain would come pouring down soon. Though most of the people were either at home sleeping or spending free time at bars, except Lady. She walked head down forward, tryign to forget the event at Love Planet focusing on finding a place to stay. Maybe for the next 4 months until the construction at her apartment had been done. Thinking the living with Dante had made Lady almost puke before but now it made her die inside. The only wish Lady had at the moment was that the event between Dante and herself wouldn´t affect on the battling. Otherwise they would need to work separated and that made Lady sad. Finding a new, good and skillful demon hunter partner wasn´t easy and if you compared other hunters to Dante it made it look impossible.

Lady walked and walked, ignoring all the sounds surrounding her, getting loud and then disappearing or replacing by another sounds. She was too lost to see, hear or feel anything else than huge emptiness. Well, Lady had got a taste of what she wished for so much, but why it made her feel so empty...? Like criminal and running away like that didn´t help the feeling at all.

"I really am an idiot, a huge asshole..." Lady sobbed feeling how the emptiness sucked herself deeper in. She never ran away from anything, never and now a simple kiss had made Lady flee like a prey. Flee from a demon. That wasn´t Lady like at all and she hated herself for letting things ran out of her hands like that. Sighing sadly Lady´s shoulders sank even more, head pressing down like she had been just beaten in important battle. She didn´t even want to know what Dante though of all this. She didn´t want to face him. The imagery of Dante standing before her looking all strong and tall made Lady feel totally depressed. Keeping her slow, beat pace Lady continued forward without destination. No matter if the rain started or not, she didn´t care. If the lightning would like to hit her go ahead, thunder. It would be more easy to stand and face than Dante, the godly demon who smelt like mixture of heaven and hell and felt like hybrid of a wild and tamed beast.

All of a sudden Lady felt something. Something hitting her waist, grasping her violently. Lady shrieked as a strong, almost unstoppable power yank her to dark side alley, to another dead end occupied only with some trash cans. Horror shot throuhg her when she felt being captured by a human, by a large male. She had heard stories what happened to young women in backstreets at night time. A Strong, leather glove covered palm shut Lady´s mouth, another strong arm capturing her body against the attackers one, holding her so that Lady wasn´t able to see him. Was he alone? Armed? Young or old? Did he intend to rob or mug or perhaps ... rape her? Kill her even? Not wanting to stay and wait what the man had planned for her Lady yanked her free arm towards her skirt. Lady never left from home unarmed, not this time either. She quickly got her hold on a small combat knive´s hilt that laid againts her thigh and rose the blade to hit him but the man behind her was quicker. His hand glued on Lady´s wrist, pulling it backwards with such power it made Lady to loose her grip. The knive dropped down making cold sound when hitting the ground.

"Not very nice, aren´t we?" the husky voice creeped in Lady´s right ear, breath spreading on her cheek and neck. Lady stiffed. The man behind him snickered.

"I should punish you for teasing me like that."

Right then it hit her. The fighting spirit in her arose again as Lady gritted her theet angrily. She fought her mouth free from grasp.

"Dante!"

The half-demon pulled struggling Lady tighter in his hold making Lady stop the squirming and bend down right next to her ear.

"Like I would let you disappear and leave me to yearn more without doing anything about it".

His voice was different than usual. The husky, caressing voice hit a demanding tone behind it. It made Lady shiver with curiousity and worry. Lady soon felt how Dante´s parted lips and tip on the nose touched her neck. It send a huge electric jolt down her spine.

"Wh... what are you doing...?" Lady managed to ask not knowing should she be worried or let go.

He didn´t answer. The thight grip around Lady softed a bit staying still determined while his lips continued their adventure on her neck without forming into a kiss. Dante´s breath felt hot as fire against Lady´s smooth neck. Without noticing it Lady´s breath became shallow with small, fast gasp.

"Dante... what´s the meaning of this... let me go..." she whispered not being sure was her plea what she really wanted.

With a sudden assault Dante pressed his hungry lips on Lady´s neck, tightening his grasp again. Lady breathed in surprise. His kiss was rough, full of passion, theeth snapping now and then the sensitive skin.

"Dante! Stop it!" Lady winced with yelp as Dante´s theeth met her neck again.

"You bit me first," he murmured lazily eyes closed to Lady´s neck ignoring huntress demand of stopping. He travelled lower, finding his lips from the croock of Lady´s neck, setting deep kisses and teasing nags on it. Not wanting to admit how much she liked it Lady tried to get away from his hold. Despite of her efforts Dante didn´t move an inch, but kept caressing her neck like nothing happened. The idea of how strong Dante really was made Lady feel herself weak. She tried her best not to make any sound that would encourage Dante more, but Lady couldn´t help the small pleased sigh that escaped without permission from her drying mouth. Oh god, this man was genious! How he found just the right places that made her breath like that was a mystery for Lady. She let her head fell backwards stopping on his wide shoulder, next to his head. Lady turned to inhale the scent from his silver hair.

A wet tongue travelled with killing slow pace from the croock of Lady´s neck back to her ear.

"You taste good, Lady...Maybe I should devour you fully?" Dante mumbled softly to her ear, kissing, naging and finally sucking her earlobe.

Lady did her best to hide the unsteady breath Dante was causing her, staying still.

"I´d rather stay alive than be devoured by a demon..." she hissed, half annoyed his attitude towards her.

With one sudden, quick move Lady noticed being pushed against the cold prick wall that had replaced Dante´s solid form behind her. Dante on the other hand stood in front of her, hands placed on the wall to both sides of her head. Lady stared Dante with huge eyes. He had so stern look on his face Lady tought for a moment she had made him angry with the demon comment.

"You know what other things demons do to humans?" he asked daring, leaning closer Lady keeping his cold blue eyes on hers. Lady was so surprised this sudden change in him that she was only able to shook her head for an answer.

"They make humans..." he started leaning even closer, lips almost touching Lady´s lips, his breath tickling Lady´s heated face, until Dante turned his head againts Lady´s cheek, lips forming a shivering word to her ear:

"...scream."

The way Dante said the last word made Lady gasp out loud. Dante trailed his hands to her sides, stroking her slim form before him with slow pace.

"Should I make you scream, too?"

And like making his point out Dante kissed her neck again, making Lady´s heart to skip and bounce and jump up to her throat. His hand savaged her form and soft kissed turned into a devouring hunger of lust. Lady was completely and utterly lost. The way Dante caressed her was almost merciless yet it felt safe. She felt her hormonal urge to raise again from the depts of her stomach, fluttering in her like thousand butterflies that lived only by Dante´s arousing hunger.

"Ahhh... Dante... please no..."

She tried to fight againts her urges and Dante´s possessive power over her, pushind him further from shoulder, but as Lady had guessed, the strong demon didn´t budge. Not a bit. She tried again, squirming to avoid his touch.

"...Stop it..."

His lips moved to her ear again.

"You said playing with you costs..." Dante breathed in her ear "can´t I pay my debt?"

The idea of Dante paying Lady his debt with his body drove Lady almost crazy. How he would overarch her, sweat glittering on his pale skin, muscles tensing when her feminine body would connect with him was too much for Lady to handle. Without more pondering she snaked her arms around Dante´s neck and gave him a deep look behind the half-closed eyelids.

"Request for paying debt accredited" she whispered before kissing him, feeling the passion inside her growing with every unison movement of their liplock. All excuses why this would be bad, illegal or criminal flied out of her head. The only thing Lady´s brains registered was the feeling of her turning fully on in Dante´s lap.

"But do you know what this huntress usually does to demons?" Lady managed to ask between kisses, smiling againts his mouth. Dante looked her lazily, begging more kissed from her sweet tasting lips, giving only small "I don´t know"-kind of muffle as an answer. Lady grinned.

"She makes them scream..."

--

**Author:**

Uh, this became shorter than I expected, but I didn´t have more time to write it. Hopefully there wasn´t much typos. I noticed writing the fic is harder slower when the computer doesn´t check out the spelling...

I really liked Lady´s answer, it was a good ending to this scene, ahah! The next chapter will be longer and yes, M-rated finally, I promise. It will take a while to write it, but I try to uptade this soon since I can´t wait to continue this! Hopefully you´re as eager to see what happens next chapter as I am. What kind of little dirty things these two will do to each other...? Hopefully something very horny, hahaha!

Oh, about the last chapter! I totally forgot to mention the scene at bar – or would I say Dante´s curse – was inspired by a page from a Devil May Cry doujinshi (fancomic) called "La Vita e Rosa". Though it is a quite hardcore DanteXVergil doujinshi there was a scene were Dante was seduced by a woman at Love Planet. If you´re interested in, the doujinshi should be easily found for downloading by Google´s search.


	5. Act One

Author´s note:

**Author´s note:**

Still and yet again I have corrected mistakes from last chapters but I'm sure I have missed few of them... But no worries! From this on, author Slayer-XY is working as a volunteer of the La Chaleur and will be reading all the chapters correcting grammars and typos before the chapter is submitted here. That will help me and also make your reading experience more enjoyable. I'm a grammar freak in my native language (I even write my text messages with proper grammar, haha!) so it drives me crazy to know there´s something wrong with my chapters and I don't know what! xD Either I don't find it or I´m just to blind to it.

I warmly thank Slayer-XY for this helpful gesture! It will be paid

**WARNING!**

**Hot and**** juicy adult situations ahead! Be prepared or turn back.**

My first time in writing something like this. Be gentle.

--

The way back to the Devil May Cry office had never been so long before and for Lady she had never felt such intense eagerness to get back in the shady office- the place she usually tried to avoid like plague. For the luck Lady had, without knowing it, circled the surroundings of Devil May Cry after running away hastily from the Love Planet. They had practically run back home; the upcoming being something they both yearned to see, hear, feel and live for so much, like a wanderer in desert knowing to get water soon. Yet a small hesitating thought flied in Lady's head: when Dante pressed her againts the office hall's wall with his firm body, hungrily explorig her mouth. Lady had dreamed about this countless times in the darkest corners of her mind, but the situation in real life made her feel somewhat unsure.

His hoarse breath was like velvet on her flaming skin as Dante moved to pay his attention to her neck, pressing tighter againts her body. Lady gasped.

"Are you going... to suffocate... me?" she breathed, squirming a bit making it clear that Dante was _too_ rough, though Lady didn't know why his heavy pressure was the reason why she couldn't breath or the idea of his strength, that made the air flee from her lungs, or maybe it was both of them.

Dante didn't answer nor did he move. His tongue just kept playing with Lady's sensitive skin with such concentration. Lady thought not even a demon assault would get his attention. She pushed her fingers through Dante's silver hair grapping them and yanked his head upwards.

"I can't breathe!" Lady hissed between her teeth, keeping the eye contact with Dante. The devil againts her only smirked.

"Taking your breath away, huh?" he snickered moving a bit and giving Lady's lungs more space, but not more than it was neccesary. "That's what I was planning to do." Dante continued bringing his lips to hers before Lady was able to say something back to him. He had sensed something in Lady, maybe stiffness or worry, but at the same time the woman in his lap was more than hot. Dante had no intention to make Lady worried; he just needed to lure Lady a bit deeper into that flaming heat of hers and then she would be completely his. Giving his best shot Dante kissed her deeply, breathing with deep gasp. Lady ran her hands over his shoulders back to his head, playing with the silky white hair and drawing him in to a deeper kiss. Yet no matter how nicely Lady's tongue played with Dante's, he still felt the unsure aura radiating from her. The eagerness from the back alley had now replaced something Dante didn´t like at all. And here he was, hard and ready, only waiting for Lady's permission to pin her under him. But like the opposite, Lady spiritually shrinked and turned slowly away from Dante's alluring grasp.

Keeping his patience Dante stroked her sides as gently as he was able to, trying to encourage Lady with his warm kisses to let go, to forget all the reasonings, the fears and everything that kept her worried, but her fire didn't return. It pained Dante's heart and for a moment he also started to hestitate this whole idea, but then the major idea hit him. He could still get Lady in action. Oh yes! Smirking in the corner of his mouth Dante leaned seductively againts Lady and took her face between his palms.

"What's it now Lady?" Dante cocked his head with sly look in his eyes. "Not warming up for a demon after all?" Before Lady got a change to answer, Dante pressed his lips on the edge of her earshell and smirked like a true devil, "Or are we just scared?"

Dante had pulled the right string. As soon as Lady heard Dante was suggesting her being a coward not to play with him any further, Dante felt Lady jerking his head away, grasping his hair with a fighting spirit. Lady set Dante's face just before her own, staring with a stony gaze, right into his icy coloured eyes.

"What did you just say?" Lady asked with a deep tone in her voice that was near breaking. She was so angry inside, though Dante needed to give her 10 points for not shooting him from such daring suggestion. Not to let his worry show outside, Dante just cocked his eyebrows for a second and snickered.

"You were so all over me only a moment ago and now you're closing the iceberg. I though maybe you got scared after all and we should forg--"

Dante´s sentence was cut before it ended when Lady jumped from the wall side, turned around quickly as fox draging him with her. To Dante's surprise, she pressed him against the wall with colossal power. It made Dante's eyes widening both in surprise and shock. Had she just caught him off-guard, pinned against the wall where Lady herself was just a moment ago?! Has she turned the tables? Lady's angry finger pointed at Dante's face. He felt her clutch in his hair tightened too. Being completely surprised by Lady and, if you could say it, being now at her dominance made Dante felt fluttering in his stomach; a pleasant, teasing fluttering.

The scary fire burned again in Lady's bi-coloured orbs, brows frowning into a furious expression. Dante was able to see, in his head, how Lady would swing her gun and shoot him between the eyes... or legs at this point. He could easily dodge her bullets, but now the situation was so unexpected. Dante was stoned in his feet. Lady almost hit her finger on the tip of Dante's nose as she wagged the pointed finger before his face. Dante stood there waiting for a helluva lecture from Lady, but he only got a deep sigh from her lips. Her wagging finger stopped and curled into a fist.

"_Not pleased with the act, eh?"_ Lady pondered, setting her eyes on floor and stood silently. Dante almost blurted out that he was sorry and didn't mean to pick on her. He was only trying to light the fire in her up again. But as fast as Lady's anger had died, another emotion emerged on the surface of her beautiful face. It was a mixture of a sly face, smile, and something very naughty- the expression that Dante knew to be totally forbidden. His lips parted a bit when Lady's warm palms reached his cheeks. She held his head firmly.

"Oh well then. I guess I need to try again." she purred. To make her point, Lady pressed her frame againts Dante's chest. Taking care, he was able to feel her young bosom. "What do you think?"

Dante's words died out when Lady trailed her hands down to his chest, keeping them moving lower and lower, from the sides all way down to his abs and then following the same path back to his chest. The way her slim finger touched his demon skin was all too alluring. The pressure between his groin just grew when Lady set wet kisses on his chest that rose and fell under shallow breaths.

"...I...would like that, Lady..." Dante was finally ably to breathe out with a weaker voice than he expected. His large palm lowered to stroke her hair as she followed her earlier path down on his skin with her lips, kissing, licking and nagging teasingly. A bit here and there, palms and fingers caressing the same path above her kisses, following the moisture line. Lady needed to admire how soft Dante's skin was, especially around the navel that had her attention right now, all around the navel except just under it, where the manly line of a body hair ran down, disappearing into his leather pants. She had never noticed the manly trail for Dante, being so fair-skinned; Lady took good care of noticing it now with her tongue. She sensed how Dante's abs tightened when her moist tongue touched the skin right above the waistline. Lady let her toungue reach Dante's navel with v-e-r-y slow pace and inhaled the thick, masculine scent that hung all over him. Ah, such an arousing scent. It had to be illegal.

Dante's breath was deep, harsh, and becoming unsteady with every second that passed by. Within every sensitive, yet dirty chant of lips Lady gave him. Just on the lower stomach. Ah, so near but yet way too far from the most eager place yearning for her full attention more than any other place on his fervent body.

"How am I doing?" Lady grinned againts his abs, kissing his skin slowly, with no hurry. She heard Dante gulping before answering with a small sigh, voice shaking.

"...You´re naughty..."

"Should I stop then?"

"... but not naughty enough..."

Lady glanced back to Dante's face where blush lingered next to the eyes that had a primitive glee in them. The delight Lady had not seen before, the hunger that rose from deep guts of a man. His parted, dry lips breathed in and out, pace of inhaling breaking a bit every now and then. Lady was more than pleased with this sight and she felt how the hormonal, ancient urge had already found it's way back to her body too. She loved to see this side of Dante, like getting to know him again.

"Not naughty enough, you say? Then listen carefully." Lady spoke snaking her hand behind the red jacket that was left on Dante, to squeeze his buttock, that sexy ass. "Take a firm position, sweet, 'cus you'll need it soon." She dared him.

Dante though he could die just from pure bliss that hit him, when Lady's agile fingers set on his pant's button, opening it slowly, followed by the zipper. Lady yanked the leather pants a bit down, Dante bucked his hips from the wall to let her move the garment quicker. He was so ready for the treatment from Lady. Or course, she noticed it. To play with Dante a little more, she cupped him firmly, making him groan.

"Hmmm, actually, I don´t know..." Lady shrugged her shoulders, caressing Dante through the fabric of the black boxers. "Maybe you were right. Perhaps we should forget this." Another groan filled the air when Lady squeezed him.

"Don´t give me that shit" Dante hissed, eyes closed between his gasps, taking balance from the wall behind him, leaning his head forward. He knew Lady was only teasing – no – torturing him for her own joy. "I swear... ah... I´ll be the one who shoots you if you stop now, not vice-versa like usually."

His answer made Lady laugh mentally. Amazing how easy it had been to wrap Dante around her petite finger. To ease his torture and her own trooping feeling inside her body, Lady yanked the pair of black boxer down to Dante's thighs with a quick motion that caused him to gasp harshly. Oh, his bliss was so near, so near. Lady's breath tickled his erected manhood. Dante was afraid to open his eyes. Maybe this was a dream, the best fantasy ever and it would disappear if he opened his eyes. In that case, he would gladly stay blinded for eternity. The truth on the other hand was different. Dante let out a long, pleasurable moan when the same naughty tongue that teased his lower stomach only a second ago licked widely the tip of his length. Again, again, and again, taking his breath away every single time. Lady trailed her tongue under Dante's hard flesh, stroking him with long, firm movements. From his reaction Lady concluded that she wasn't doing a bad job this far.

"Do I suck?" Lady asked between her explorations, listening to Dante's moaning.

"My pleasure." Dante smirked back at her, opening his eyes and brushing his fingers in to Lady's dark hair. He adjusted his thighs to a wider position, looking down with reddened cheeks at how Lady took a better hold of him and closed her unique eyes, parting her soft, moisture lips for Dante's pleasure. Dante wasn't able to hold back the deep growling groan from the back of his troath when Lady's warm mouth welcomed him in, lips wrapping around his erected shaft. He arched his head back, letting it hit the wall behind him and closed his eyes again. The fingers medling with Lady's hair formed into a grip, a grip that followed the rythm and movements of Lady's head when she milked him, drawing Dante deeper in to his own ecstasy.

"Ah god Lady..." he whimpered playing a bit with her head before she hit the most pleasurable point again and caused Dante to grip her again. "You´re professional..."

Lady didn't answer but continued taking care of her prey. She never let any demon go without suffering, though the burning heat between her own legs tortured Lady too. She sucked him deeply using her other arm to stroke Dante with the oral treatment, making small, muffled moans; her voice making Dante turn on even more. Oh lord, she sounded so dirty, so seductive. Dante almost weeped from her lustful handling; unconsciously pushing his narrow hips near Lady. The office echoed, Dante made noises that forced Lady to suck him harder. Dante exhaled loudly when Lady hit her teeth against his flesh, tasting his salty flavour. Sweat glittered on half-demon's aching body.

Suddenly his hold on Lady's hair loosened.

"I warn you..." Dante panted at Lady's suck and moaned again (damn, was he really that loud?). His mouth felt too dry for any words but still he spoke, "if you con--ahhhh—tinue your lil magic... urg...oh... you need to wipe me away from all over your...pretty face... or from your mouth, ahh..."

Lady stopped her sucking but kept her firm hold, stroking Dante at full length, glancing up at him. The expression on Dante´s face was weak; the cocky demon was fully under her spell. Lady was sure that if she continued dominating Dante a bit longer she could make him sob weakly from pure pleasure. The idea allured her greatly and the mental image of Dante releasing himself in her hands with freely flowing tears running down from his icy blue eyes made Lady shiver.

She smiled with seductive eyes at him and turned her attention to his dick again.

"Let´s make one thing clear, love", she teased him; setting kisses on the tip of his sensitive flesh. "I have only one goal now and I promise it – I will suck you dry; so dry you won´t be able to walk for a week."

Dante shivered with mixture of whimpering and sobbing in his voice when Lady said the last words and sucked him into her mouth again, being so fierce it almost hurt him, but on the other hand, Dante had always loved the pain. And this pain, this was the best pain in whole universe, the killer feeling storming in his gut, throbbing sensation pulsing in his groins, Lady's mouth and tongue doing such tricks for him. Dante wouldn't have ever been able to imagine them in his wildest fantasies. He pressed his head and back tightly againts the cold stony wall, trying to spread his thighs to feel that dirty little mouth around him in the most enjoyable way.

"Oh fuck, Lady, you´re killing me..." he groaned out harsly, voice rasping in his throat. With every single sucking movement Dante felt the urge just to thrust himself violently in to that hot mouth. He felt his knees weakening, almost giving up beneath him. The hold in Lady's hair was desperated, like it would be the only thing that kept him standing, beside the wall.

"...Aaah, babe...I´m so yours..."

Lady felt Dante trembling before her, his loud groans and moans turning into a whining and sobbing mumble of somethig naughty she wasn't able to hear. Opening her eyes Lady set her gaze up to him again. She wanted to see this, all way to the glorious end. Dante stood before her, knees bent, the back pressed againts the wall, the head arched backwards. To keep his stand Dante took some balance from the wall with his free hand, while the other one was still gripping Lady's hair. From the power of the grip, from his face, and from that unbeliavably horny whining, Dante kept coming Lady was able to see that he would not last long anymore. In that case, Lady would take care that Dante would see shooting stars and what better; perhaps, just pass out when the orgasm hit him. She would give him her best shot and this time not from her gun.

Like it wouldn't be possible, Lady's suck still tightened around Dante's shaft, her head moving faster taking him in and out fully. Dante almost cried, feeling the long awaited feeling of passion slowly taking a form inside of him, sending butterflies to behind his abs, making his groin ache. Uncontrollable moans and heaves grew louder and more unsteady escaping from his gasping lips. His chest rising was and receding with such wide movement, Lady though Dante was choking- and so, he was. Choking in the upcoming release that only waited for him to jump into it and let himself fall from the cliff into fulfilling of his greatest fantasies. Not being able to hold it back anymore, Dante arched his back and head, the trembling, spasms of orgasms running from down of his body up to his head as he let out an animalistic, horny cry of pleasure. His fingers dug deeper into the surface of the wall, as the other hand held Lady's hair violently. His narrow hips shaking when he emptied himself in that torturing mouth, feeling like he could die. Die and reborn at the same time.

And then it was over- the shaking feeling. It was replaced by a tired self-accomplishment, his fantasy slowly letting him go from its bounds, being fulfilled, even better than he had dreamed. Panting like he had just run a marathon, Dante set his half-lidded eyes to Lady, who smiled on her knees before him, tucking his boxers and pants back on.

"Pleased?" she smiled for him, eyes shining happily. She truly was happy to be able to make someone like Dante enjoy her company this much.

"God damn, it feels like you would have just taken a half of my soul away" Dante answered, still out of breath, gesturing his hand for Lady and helped her up. He pulled her against his sweaty body. Lady needed to smirk for his answer.

"I´ll take that as 'Thank you Lady. You were naughty enough.'"

The impish glimmer returned to Dante's eyes and he pulled Lady closer. "I never though you would swallow."

Lady only shrugged her slim shoulder. "Nah, I can alway go to vomit, if I find the idea of having a part of you inside me" she said, entwining her arms around Dante's shoulder. Her sentence made the mischievous glimmer only grew in Dante's eyes.

"Well guess what babe?" he snickered. "If you don't like that part of me inside you, I know some other part that you can always have inside". And just to make his statement clear, Dante rocked his hips upwards againts her womanly hip. "Besides, you still have the half of my soul you sucked away" he added.

"I will claim it back, sooner or later. Be prepared, Lady, ´cus this isn't over yet..."

--

**Niu Niu:**

And it sure won´t be! This was only the act one. Not to wanting to make you wait too long and also not wanting to write a horrible long chapter you'll have the act one now and act two later. Maybe act three, four and five, too, depending how inspired I'll be and what you think about this fic. That's why reviewing is important, dears ;)

Uh, I got so carried away with this fic I finnished it at 2 a.m. and got a horrible neck and back ache! But it was worth of it, from my opinion. Torturing Dante is always a worth the pain.


	6. Act Two

NiuNiu

**NiuNiu:**

_**Happy birthday for me! **_Since I´m having my 25th birthday as I write this and I´m not planning to celebrate them at all, but I still feel I should do something a bit special I thought this would be just the perfect day for another chapter, or what do you think?

Ah, thank god, you liked the last chapter! I pondered should I had wrote more specific decsriptions of the act, but I´m glad to hear you liked my "poemy style". The scene is as well as the upcoming lemon scenes are highly inspirated by an author **XMMishimaX **and her awesome Tekken JinxHwoarang fanfictions in _**Swordmaker Trilogy**_**.** If you like Tekken and JinxHwoarang pairing and you just LOVE hot and juicy fictions, go find her stories! I nearly piss my pants every single time I read them! One way to find her is to check out my Favourite Authors-list. I´m a familiar of hers (though she knows me by my deviantart name) so I believe she doesn´t mind about being mentioned here.

**Note:** **Because Slayer XY is busy right now this chapter isn´t checked by her**. **Not yet**. I´ll submit the completely corrected chapter here as soon as she finds some time for the chapter checking (no worries or hurries, dear! ) I´m just way too eager to start ne next chapter and I feel like I can´t do it until I have submitted this here.

_**So, no complaining about the grammar, ne? **_

**WARNING!**

**Adult situations ahead again! Take it or leave.**

--

Dante´s hip gesture againts Lady´s own one had fired Lady up again, this time even more than she had expected. Perhaps that was just because of the lustful moment Lady had spend tasting Dante, making him whimper like a tortured slave. The idea that all that good and forbidden would continue soon made Lady almost devour Dante´s still dry lips, pressing her heatened body againts his sweaty, muscular chest. He answered her kiss, a bit tired at first (well,who could blame him. Lady was quite proud of herself being able to harass him like that) but then, with Lady´s engouragement Dante´s lip became hungry again. The arms around Lady held her strongly and for the first time in her life Lady felt safety. Nothing could get her from his arms, nothing could harm her when she stayed near him. There wouldn´t be anything this demon would not be able to stand againts and win. And for a moment Lady though that maybe he truly would protect her always, as long as he lived, the upcoming perioids making Lady feel herself always so vulnerable.

She felt Dante stopping his kissing and placing his hands on her cheeks, caressing the corner of her eye with his thump.

"You´re okay?"

Lady opened her eyes and felt unnoticed moisture in them.

"You´re crying."

His touch was gentle when he wiped away the small, crystal tear that runned down Lady´s cheek. She sniffed a bit and smiled at him, trying to look as brave and strong as possible.

"Yeah, I´m fine. I just got a bit carried away with my thoughts", she answered cursing in her mind the moodswings caused by the PMS symptoms. It made her be such a crybaby in every month and to be honest, she was actually quite sensitive, too.

Dante say nothing nor did he ask anything and Lady was glad about it. She didn´t feel like wanting to explain her change of the mood any further. The only thing Dante did was a soothing gesture, drawing Lady closer against him in to a thigh hug. Lady hugged him back, leaning her head againts his head that rested on her shoulder. His scent was soothing and at the same time so familiar and yet totally unknown for her. The hold drowned Lady deeper and for a moment Lady felt like she could disappear into his arms. She adjusted her head into a better position and inhaled Dante´s sweaty, acid scent that mixtured with his natural scent. She always complained him after battles that he "stinks like a rotten corpse" for not using any deo or cologne, being covered with demon blood and guts, but now she mentally cheered Dante was too stubborn to mind about her complaints. She could stay there whole day, inhaling his scent like it would be the finest and rarest insence in the whole world. It tickled her stomach and more like sensing it with her nose, Lady was able to sense this unique arome with her body.

Dante had felt himself bad for unknown reason after seeing Lady shedding tears. He didn´t want to ask any reason for her tears, thinking only that Lady would tell him if something bothered her too much for her to handle. Damn, he was always so sensitive about crying people, the tears Dante saw reminding him of his own humane part of himself. What a tear waster he actually was. Deciding he should do something to make Lady feel better, especially after that sacrilegious sin-filled handling he just received from Lady, Dante let his hands roam slowly lower on her back, murmuring softly without words for her.

The manly yet the softest murmur Lady had ever heard cut her moment of enjoyment, making his scent and touching of his body feel rapidly more alluring. Large palms travelled up and down on Lady´s lean back, touching her naked skin where the hem of Lady´s top was too skimpy to cover her lower back. Lady placed her own hands on Dante´s chest and trailed them over the collar bone up to his shoulder, under Dante´s red jacket. She was slowly getting irritated he kept that cursed garment on hiding beneath it, like Dante would have something he needed to hide! That was awfully wrong and unfair for her, though she still had all of her clothes on. Turning her head so that Lady was able to kiss Dante´s ear next to her head she set her hand lower, trying to fingure out how to get rid off that bloody piece of fabric. She heard him purring again when Dante found out the purpose of having her fingers near the jacket´s belt. Not letting Lady go from his embrace he waited for Lady to open that belt and let his jacket go. Like the hell he would tell her how to open the belt. Oh no way, Dante would rather stay there and enjoy this moment as longer as possible. Giving Lady a small task to solve only made that moment last longer. Lady fumbled the end of the brown belt over Dante´s chest, but the the way her fingers had started to shake made it harder than Lady had believed. Not to mention that Dante´s caressing hands behind her, now travelling from upper back all the way down to her butt and back up, didn´t make Lady´s task any easier to solve.

Lady felt how Dante´s hands lowered on her butt again and a small laugh vibrated on her skin. Not to be sure was he laughing for the idea having (finally) able to grope her ass or for her stumble fingers Lady pushed her knee up to his groin. Not forcefully, but still strongly.

"Do I need to teach you another lesson?" Lady spat, the fact she didn´t know the reason for his laughing making her a bit irritated. She got the hold on her trembling fingers, finally realising how to open the damned belt, letting the jakcet fell heavily on floor and keeping her leg between Dante´s legs. On the other hand that position left her own groins open, letting Dante to have _his_ leg between hers. Before Lady was able to pull her leg back, the idea of having Dante´s leg so near her sacred place making her embarrassed, Dante tuck his leg further, keeping Lady´s legs apart.

"As interesting and inviting as that idea sounds" Dante began remembering the sweet torment of his "I´ll think I pass, ´cus I already had something else planned in my mind".

Lady gasped out loud when Dante squeezed her ass, pulling her hips nearer him, pushing his leg upward to her groins at the same time. Bright red blush spread over Lady´s surprised face when she felt Dante´s mouth again on her neck (he must had a neck fetish for real!), making his knee between her legs feel too sinful. She swung her hands over Dante´s shoulder with another surpised gasp as Dante gave her a small upward gesture with his knee, moving his hands down to her shorts covered thighs and back up to her ass, this time only under the skirt. The aching flutter knotted in Lady´s stomach, somewhere very deep in it. Still in surprised shock Lady needed to take balance from Dante´s upper body.

"Dante!"

A small impish snicker echoed to Lady´s ears.

"I like that" he said right to her ear "the way you breathe out my name." His voice was becoming dirty again when Dante pinched Lady´s butt, speaking lips clued on her ear "I´ll make sure I´ll hear that again, many times again, you screaming it like you have never before".

His sentence, a daring promise made Lady´s eyes almost moisten, nails diging deeper on Dante´s bare skin, the wide back muscles tensing under her grasp. Playfull tongue licked her ear, his hands now roaming on her sides. Dante pulled his frame a bit away from Lady to get more space for his hands that yearned to touch her more. Lady sighed quietly when his rough, bare hand reached her neck, to touch her with the most elegant way. Lady had no idea when Dante had managed to take his gloves off, but she had no time to wonder it longer than a second. Till that Dante had hurried slowly on Lady´s bosom, probing her small yet feminine breast trough her shirt ad bra. Lady felt Dante´s aura heating up. He humped his back lower, pushing his narrow hips nearer Lady, tongue licking the skin under Lady´s necklace, biting her. The explore on Lady´s breast became harsh.

"Not so hard..." Lady breathed out winching in Dante´s rough touch, yelping when he bit her again. The perioids made her breasts ache every single time, just like there wouldn´t be enough symptoms already. Dante´s held softnened but stayed determined when he continued caressing Lady´s bosom, nippling her collar bone´s skin with his lips. Lady´s hands started to dance their own dance on Dante´s back with the company of sighed moans and gasp Dante gave her. The pulsing feeling between her legs just above Dante´s knee grew so strong Lady was afraid Dante felt it despite of all the fabric between their skins. He now pulled his head back from Lady´s shoulder and set his moist lips on Lady´s gasping mouth. Lady let her hands drop down to Dante´s lower back and sides, drinking desperatly those wicked lips she loved. How his skin felt so alluring, making Lady to yearn it more. Apparently Dante felt the same yearn, the same hunger towards her skin, since Lady now noticed that Dante had left her breats and grasped the top´s string to pull them down – both of them – and kissing her bare shoulders like a true gentleman with dirty secret motive behind it.

"Take your shoes off" Dante whispered againts Lady´s shoulders, caressing her butt again. Lady didn´t question this odd command, but did as Dante had asked her to do. She backed off from him, feeling how the air in Devil May Cry felt cooler than normal, her body missing Dante´s warm. In one quick moment Lady had freed herself from her red boots and stood there bare feet (she haven´t found any washed socks after the bath and not wishing to dirty her feet again left out without socks). As soon as Lady let the last boot fell from her hold Dante practically jumped on her. That took Lady off-guards. The huntress almost fell down, being pushed to take steps backward. Dante had hurled her to another direction from the door frame where they had just spend their first intimate moment and was now making Lady walk toward his desk. Lady felt herself so weak before his tall and unbelievable strong frame that backed her further in the office, his lips kissing and seducing Lady all the way to the desk. Lady´s butt hit the edge of Dante´s wooden desk, but even though Lady had came accross with obstacle like this Dante didn´t held down the hungry pressure of his body. Lady needed to back up even more, adjusting herself to sit on the desk, hoping Dante would not press her any further, or else she would end up rolling over the desk, hit hear head to the chair behind it and end up with loud thud on the floor. That would kill her mood totally, though Lady pondered would Dante follow her, his devouring kisses and groping grasp almost promising he would. Lady saw in her head how Dante would leap over the table with one agile movement, kick the chair away to the next wall and press himself againts her again, pinning Lady tightly on the floor´s surface before Lady had no change to recover from the capzising (and maybe he would snicker something to her to tease Lady).

Dante pushed himself nearer Lady making her wide her legs, to let Dante stood there between them. Lady moaned out when she felt Dante being hard again, wondering was the part of demon´s fast healing ability to recover from last mating... well, almost mating session so quickly. His elegant, long fingers brushed Lady´s top´s hem upper, caressing her smooth skin, moving upper and upper under her garment until he reached his destination. Lady gasped when Dante rubbed her breast again, this time more softly. Good, he had listened Lady. Slim arms wrapped around Dante´s neck, hands reaching to his hair. Without any words Lady felt Dante pulling her top off and she let her arms fell from around him for a moment, with no hesitation. Lady tought for a moment was she really letting Dante have her this easily, but there was no space for reasoning or for common sense. The only sense that ruled now was the slick, heated feeling between her slim legs, just before Dante´s manly hips.

The cool shiver hit Lady when the white top flew down on floor with hasty movement of Dante´s arm before he held her breasts again, causing such pleasure for Lady she couldn´t help the feminine moan between their liplock. Hearing this pleased Lady a lot Dante shoved his tongue deeper into Lady´s mouth, almost still tasting his own salty liquid on her tongue. After a short moment of battle of tongues Lady broke away from Dante´s lips, panting out of breath.

"Ah Dante, I love your tongue. You´re a really good kisser..." she whispered caressing his silver hair, arching her head a slightly backward. Dante snaked his hands around Lady getting quickly rid off her bra. They also flew to unknown direction and Lady only hoped to find her garments after this. The heat of his hands on her small breasts was fascinating and Lady couldn´t remember the last time she had allowed a man touch her like this. Usually she hated her breasts, hated being a woman, but this man, this Dante here, made Lady feel like being a woman, a lady, was the best thing in the whole universe. She blushed when Dante lowered his head to kiss her decolte, not stopping on it but continuing still lower, getting nearer Lady´s breasts.

"My tongue can do wonders", he answered eyes closed and placed his first kiss on Lady´s left breast. Small surprised heave fleed from Lady´s partet, cherry lips. Her palms reached to caress Dante´s bare back, running deeply up and down, adoring all the muscles under that skin, the skin she should not touch for him being a half-demon. Being so chanted by Dante´s back and his lips on her breast, lips that moved like they had a will of their own Lady didn´t notice Dante trailing his hands down to her thighs, touching her roughly, almost tucking his fingers through the fabric of her shorts.

"Would you like to see one?"

Not remembering anymore what Dante had said before Lady only hummed weakly for an answer. It made Dante grin archly, though Lady´s brains were too shut off for her noticing it. The only feeling she had was the primitive fluttering that made Lady felt like nothing else mattered but the idea of getting this feeling fulfilled. Fulfilled by Dante.

Suddenly Lady felt Dante grasping her thight with both hands. A high and scared shriek let out from Lady when Dante practically swung her over, pulling her thighs up with intense power, making Lady hit her back and head on the hard desk. Lying on the desk dazed, just like gotten hit by a truck Lady wasn´t able to do nothing before she noticed a another hard grip on her shorts´s waistline, under her small skirt.

"Dante!? What ar--!?"

Like a beast Dante yanked Lady´s shorts off, ripping seams away from each others, almost completely destroying her material. Lady bounced screaming upward from the desk, setting herself in the bank of her elbow. Her eyes were wide as plates when she stared at Dante´s behaviour.

"_My shorts!!_"

"Trust me, you don´t need them."

"What do you mean?! Of course I need them you bastard! Like I would have so much clothes you can go wild and rip them apart like some... some... prehuman – **no** – predemon!"

The only emotion that was stronger and more primitive than breeding was Lady´s anger. Realising that the change of his life time would slip between his fingers if he did nothing Dante arched his tall body over Lady, pressing her between the desk and himself, drawing also his groins nearer. Lady totally forgot she was mad when his hard groins pushed againts the middle of her thighs, making Lady shut up and stare silently at Dante. The glee in his eyes was determined and Lady was too scared to complain any more about her ripped shorts. Her girly cheeks burned with deep blush when she totally realized her position under Dante: his hard manhood pressing againts her panties through his own leather pant´s fabric and her soft, bare bosom squeezing againts his firm chest. His head hang low and his breath tickled Lady teasingly. She felt her breath becaming shallow again, heart racing up with such speed Lady hoped she would not pass out.

Not taking any risk for Lady to escape from under him Dante stayed there, keeping Lady pinned in such inviting position Dante almost lost his main goal and took her by force. Pushing such grotesque idea away from his head Dante cocked his head, placing his arms next to Lady´s face.

"Now, where was I...?" he smirked ignoring his own urges for a moment. He had just got a fulfillment of one of his fantasies, but Lady. Poor Lady...! Soughing playfully for a second and acting like he would have just remembered the "so-called" lost idea he smiled.

"Ah, now I remember! Somewhere around... here..."

After the last word Dante had spoke Lady felt his right hand placing down on her flat stomach, Dante backing up little, only to reveal a bit of her body for him to touch. Lady´s shallow breath became more unsteady when she sensed Dante moving that dirty hand lower, pass her navel, over her hip bone, moving the skirt upper away from his path until his hand stopped. On her inguinal bend, next the seam of her small panties. He followed slowly the line of her panties, finger tips tickling her inguinal bend, making the pressure, heat and all other sinful feelings grow under the panties´s fabric. His hardness was still way too close for Lady´s comfort and she let out small plead moan, shutting her eyes for a second.

"Oh no!" Dante shouted suddenly, keeping his fingers moving. Lady listened carefully and was ready to tell him she would beat him up if he remembered now something more important than her.

"I remembered the place wrong" he pouted playfully "I wasn´t around here, but... around here..."

With that Lady felt his finger brushing over her panties, setting on her clit, stroking her slowly trough the fabric. Lady let out a loud gasp and arched her back in surprise. She closed her eyes and panted, Dante´s firmly moving finger keeping her brains shut down.

"Did I remember it right?" he asked huskily, staring with keen eyes Lady.

"...yes..." Lady was able to whimper quitely after the long moan had escaped from her lips again. Her mouth felt dry, like all saliva would have left her. Her small chest heaved. His caressing finger left her pleasurable point and Lady let out frustrated groan between her panting. As slyly as Dante had managed to set his finger on Lady´s panties he slid his finger under them. Lady blushed and groaned harsly, gasping out when Dante´s finger contacted her clit. The wetness between her thighs made Lady feel like she would have just wet her pants. Dante´s middle finger moved on her, circling teasingly and making Lady shutter. The feeling was so overwhelming Lady reached her hands up, grapping Dante´s neck and the tips of his hair. A long moan echoed around them when Dante pushed his finger deeper into Lady´s sacred place, stroking her with long movement in that wet valley.

"Aaaaa... Dante..."

The demon smirked himself for Lady´s reaction. Knowing how much Lady was enjoying herself Dante let his finger leave her. That made Lady wince in pain.

"No..."

"What?"

"... Don´t you stop that..."

Dante´s smirk widened when he heard Lady pleaing so weakly. He pulled himself away from Lady´s hold, standing up. It made Lady to open her eyes. She felt herself completely forlorn and she was totally ready to jump after him, but for Lady´s sooth Dante threw the hem of her skirt completely up. His finger curled over the panties´s waistline. Taking eye contact with Lady he smiled impishly.

"Time for wonders, babe."

He yanked her panties away, leaving only the lonely skirt hung over Lady. Lady looked Dante´s movements cheeks completely red, looking perhaps more than vulnerable at this point. Sensing again the shy feeling creeping into her Lady set her head againts the wall, listening to Dante´s breath. Wonders? Wonders..? How that sounded so familiar for Lady, especially for Dante saying it?

Then it hit her. _The tongue!_

Lady quickly pulled her head up only to notice Dante had set himself on his knees between her thihgs. Lady felt her whole body tensing. Her dry tongue clued on the back of her mouth when she realised Dante´s goal.

The tip pf his tongue touched Lady, left hand pushing her thigh wider, right one snaking around the right thigh, giving Lady small caresses. She almost shouted in bliss when Dante licked her slowly and widely, Lady having exactly the same killing treatment she had just gave Dante... Lady spread her slim legs in passion, the sensation of his tongue down there, in that most sacred place on her body ever, made Lady almost crazy. She panted hoarsely now almost crying herself (that´s what you got when you make Dante almost cry). Her trembling hands placed on Dante´s hair, finger brushing in to them.

"...My god, Dante...aahh...haah..."

She needed to take at least a peek to see was this really happening. She rose her dizzy head, opening heavy eyelids. Dante´s closed eyes held peaceful concentration, tongue travelling up on her clit again and again like he would be enjoing something really tasteful. The fact that this wasn´t any dream or Dante´s joke, but he really intend to lick her so wet the whole deks would be flooding, let out the most dirty whining from Lady´s lips that she didn´t believe her own ears. Was that really her voice? She needed to lower her head for a moment to gather her strenght, but as soon as Lady felt her strenght coming back she took another look at him. His tongue tortured Lady´s sensitive, small spot that usually stayed hidden from men, but not from him. Oh god, Dante could lick her 24/7! In any time, at any place. He would only need to ask a permission and Lady would spread her legs for him in that instant second and well... actually Dante needed not to bother to ask any permission. Dante´s tongue wasn´t from this world and he could have her like that anytime he pleased. She plead is name.

"Dante..uu...ah...aahh-hah...Dan...te...haaahh... "

Lady´s legs started shake suddenly. The position for her dear slim legs wasn´t the best one and Lady felt unpleasant ache rising from her muscles. Like Dante would had managed to read her mind he adjusted himself in to a firmer position and raised her thighs on his shoulders. That relaxed Lady more and for her own joy she was now able to feel that dirty tongue´s tricks even better. It moved up and down, circled, tickled, pressed. Fast, slowly, tasting, dreaming and driving her nuts. Lady let her head sank on the table, now feeling too out of breath to do nothing else than trying to stay consious.

Dante was truly pleased himself and the way Lady kept repeating his name inspired him to go on. He had no hurry what came to pleasing Lady and to be honest, he loved her taste, her feminine scent that aroused him more than anything ever. The scent of a woman. It drove any man crazy. Knowing Lady well Dante also took this chance as Lady´s sign of trust. He opened his mouth wide open, giving Lady at first a long lick with the full lenght of his tongue and then tickling her with the tip of his tongue. He wanted to explore what pleased and what most important, teased her best.

Lady breathed in and out with harsh pants, not able to keep her voice down anymore, but moaning and groaning out so load it made her almost embarrassed. She yanked Dante´s hair when he hit the sensitive spot again and naturally Dante noticed this. Now keeping his focus totally on that one single place Lady felt like Dante would kill her in that very spot. A small tear formed into the corner of her eyes from pure pleasure, moans shaking in sobs. Her voice was nothing but a small squeek.

"...Dante..."

Then Lady felt something. Something very sudden. The same finger Dante had used to rub her parted her valley´s walls and pushed into her. Lady almost shrieked in bliss when that strong finger started it´s movements in and out, the sinful tongue still licking the most sensitive spot Dante had just discovered.

"Dante!"

No emotions was shown on his face. Dante just kept playing with Lady, like he would be in some kind of trance, meditating the goddess in her. The finger in her send Lady consecutive mental images that dirtyed her mind. How it would feel to have Dante inside her, moving in and out. How he would look like, and sound like... no, how they both would sound like when the pleasure he felt a moment ago and Lady was feeling now would caress them at the same time.

Lady sobbed out loud, not trying to hide her tears anymore, feeling too tired to fight againts Dante´s spell. Her legs trembled on Dante´s shoulder and she sensed how his finger moved now faster, tongue treating her almost harmful way. Lady tucked her nails into Dante´s sculp, draging wisp of hair into her fist´s grip, when she felt the blissful end coming nearer and nearer, devouring her fully.

"Aahhh, ahh, aaaahhh, haaarhhhaaa...!"

Her hips bucked forward, to feel him even better than she already was. That was the last string that shred her, breaking her last walls that stood againts the devouring pleasure. Crying out load, sobbing his name and trembling she let the orgasm having her, shaking her like the furious strom. Her felxible body arched, the small of the back bouncing up from the desk´s surface, toes curling down. Lady´s desperate cry of releasing filled the air for a moment, her hands caressing violently Dante´s silky hair, until the ardous release of passion was replaced by last small moans and panting.

Setting kisses on Lady´s inner thigh Dante let her go, retreating his finger away from her, caressing both hands her tired thighs. Letting her legs drop slowly down from his shoulder Dante stood up, gazing down the feminine body before him. He was pleased to see Lady´s tired face, a small pearl glimmering on her eye corner. Dante caressed her body slowly all the way from thighs up to her face and down.

"Guess my turn to ask: pleased?"

Lady threw her arm over her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"...Yes, very, though I hate to admit it..."

Dante laughed for her answer, it was so Lady-like. If Lady had said something like that him when they first met it would have made him feel being bullied, but now Dante knew she really didn´t meant it. It was just Lady´s style to answer, to keep all the strings on her own hand, though she had now let him have a hold of one for a moment. And how she had let him hold it, wow!

Bending dow to kiss that red cheek Dante snickered again, his trademark smirk playing over his lips.

"I take that as thanks. You´re welcome, Lady".

--

**NiuNiu:**

Wow, this has to be the longest chapter this far. Since Dante has been our target for so long it was about the time to hit the Lady, too.

And Dante being a tear waster – he really is perhaps the only action hero with killer attitude who´s able to cry (really! Have you seen how Dante cries in DMC1? And in DMC3 his crying again). He always reminds me of great aphorism _"To become strong, but to stay soft"_

Sorry about the perhapst too quick end. My neck and back are killing me... .


	7. Last Act

NiuNiu Note:

**NiuNiu Note:**

Finally, a new chapter! I have been way too busy and out of this fic to continue it lately, but I spend last night watching Devil May Cry parodies from Youtube. There where few parts that totally cracked me up and forced me to return to this fic! In one scene Dante yelled to Lady "You wanna have sex right now, you wanna have sex right now with me?!" and she just answered (taken straight from the game) "I´ll think about it." and then she continued "What happened next?" Image of Dante´s office, camera rolling slowly before the bathroom´s door and a loud female voice repeating "YES! YES! YES!"

And in another scene Dante smashes his jukebox but instead of the normal hard rocks the machine starts to play Madonna´s song: "Like a virgin, whoo! Touched for the very first time..."

Do I need anymore hints or encouragement to continue?

**NiuNiu ****P.S. Note:**

If you´re interested in viewing those Devil May parodies I enjoyed like mad, look for "Devil May Cry Stupid Files" from Youtube. There should be 5 Stupid Parodies available – lets hope the author of the Stupid Files makes them more! ... Though The Madonna part is in different video ;D

I still thank you all for reviews! Keep them coming, loves.

**This fic is still unchecked by SlayerXY, so no complaining about the grammar, ne?** I´ll do my best to avoid them as well as typos and I also try find the mistakes after I have become blind to my own text xD

**WARNING!**

**We´re not done yet with the adult situations!**

Lady still tried to catch her breath, lungs heaving with deep gasps. The male before her leaned further and captured Lady´s swollen lips into a sweet kiss that deepened soon into a hungry of love. Though Lady loved being kissed like that by Dante, she squirmed underneath him trying to find her way away from the liplock.

Dante noticed the squirming Lady, but he still kept kissing her. The way she tasted was way too fascinating to be ignored by such body movement. No way, actually Lady was – without knowing it – only pulling Dante further into his lustful yearning of her. The feminine protest only made Dante feel more manly, more male and for a moment he thought he should just take Lady without any notes. Like a male, like a demon. Suddenly Dante felt something sharp and stinging on his lower lip and with a small winched yelp he let Lady´s lips go. She had bit him.

Lady held Dante´s wide form above her, hands on his collarbones, keeping distance which Dante tried to close despite the fact he has just been bitten by Lady.

"This is the second time you´re going to suffocate me" Lady gasped appareantly out of breath. Dante still pushed himself closer and grasped at her lips, cheeks, neck – any place on her beautiful face he was able to reach with his own lips. He wanted to taste her, taste more and more.

"It´s not my fault you´re too hot for your own good" the half-demon murmured back to Lady finally managing to capture her again into a liplock. This time Lady kissed him back mumblin softly, driving Dante mentally crazy. He pressed his form tighter againts Lady´s almost naked body, hands roaming all over her soft, porceline skin. Dante was so in his own fantasy he didn´t notice anything until he felt – yet again – sharp feeling, but now on his tongue. He becked out a bit, surprised look in his pale eyes. Lady had never seen Dante so surprised from such a small nip and the complete situation, when she now though about it, made her laugh.

"I admire your eagerness" Lady said softly padding Dante on his nose with her fingertip. "But if you´re going to fuck me like it seems, do it somewhere else. This desk is killing me." she continued and tapped the cold, hard wooden surface of the desk under her. "Or then you´ll be doing all demon killing just by yourself for the next two weeks while I roll around with the wheel chair."

The unexpected small joke with the hint of warm smile made Dante snicker. He liked the way Lady was opening and warming for him with faster pace than he had expected. He took it only as a gesture of trust and it warmed his heart.

"Fine" he answered slowly getting up from her and helding a hand to help Lady up. "But no biting on the tongue anymore, OK?"

"I though you liked biting" Lady pouted playfully with such a glee in her eyes Dante nearly pissed his pants. Without bothering to answer anything pecific he hurled Lady over on his shoulder. That caused Lady to shriek in shock. She felt Dante´s strong arm around her bare tighs. The man started to make his way away from the desk, footsteps echoing from the silent walls.

"What are you doing?" Lady asked and couldn´t help the tiny giggle,though she was sure Dante didn´t hear it.

"You see it soon, babe" was the aswer and like soothing her curiosity Dante padded Lady on her naked butt that peeked from under of her skirt´s hem. It made Lady shriek again and for the counter attack she spanked Dante on his butt. She was able to hear him purr with deep growl from his troath.

"You gonna pay for that."

"Sounded like you liked it."

"My noble ass likes attention, but you need to be gentle with it"

His sentence made Lady laugh out loud. Where on earth Dante got those words and formed them into lines like that? Her laughing just crew stronger when she imagined Dante having underwear where read "Noble Ass – Be Gentle".

Dante smiled widely while listening Lady´s laugh. He didn´t remember when Lady had laughed so freely last time, or had she ever laughed like that before. With firm steps Dante adjusted himself on the stairs, taking his direction forward the upstairs. The place that would be most suitable for any lady would act the role of their carnal union. The Master Bedroom.

Suddenly Lady felt Dante hasting his pace, almost jogging now and before she noticed anything else, Dante threw her on the old bed. The bed cried sadly when Lady hit it´s surface, bouncing for a moment up and down on it by the power of Dante´s hurl. For some reason it made her giggle again (it had to me part of the mood swing, had to be). She took the look on Dante, who stood near the end of the bed, looking all tall, strong and handsome by such sexappeal way Lady felt her body warming up again. The look in his eyes was piercing and with the wide chest, board soulder, strong arms and thight abs he truly looked like a mixture of a humand and god more than a half-demon. She let her eyes wander lower to take a look of his long, firm legs that still hit behind his leather pants. Lady couldn´t help the rush of blood spreading all over her face when her two coloured orbs caught the sight of the manly bulge. She quickly turned her gaze away wondering why she suddenly felt so shy and girlish. It´s not like she wouldn´t have seen Dante already in all his glory.

With one giant bounce Dante landed on Lady making her yelp out loud.

"Dante!"

The man on her adjusted himself into a better position, grinning archly. Rough hands soon found Lady´s delicated skin sending jolts to her core, travelling without destination on her body. Lady found herself completely pinned under Dante, his narrow hips resting on her womanly ones, long legs firmly positioned between her slim ones. His groins pressed againts Lady´s as Dante pushed himself further up to kiss Lady, keeping their bodies completely connected, skin on skin. His breath was husky, promising Lady nothing could stop him now. Dante would lead her into a world of dreams, where ecstasy was the lullaby and their bodies the soft wield to play. He drank the sweetness of petite woman, shoving his tongue deep into her soft mouth, teasing and exploring her like never before. Dante felt how Lady brought her arms around his shoulders, caressing his shoulder plates. Oh,how he yearned her touch, how he had yearned it for so long. Just laying there letting Lady travel her hands on him from anywhere to anywhere. Warming the heat up in his veins, letting her aura crawl under his skin, making him harder than ever. Hips moved upward slowly, rocking Lady trough the muggy leather. Lady´s fingernails tuck into Dante´s board shoulderplates when the arching throbbing between her tighs met Dante´s groin, his still hidden dick caressing her wetness. She set her slim legs around his tighs, pulling his head into a hungry kiss. She had never felt this kind of urging hungry before ad for a moment Lady though she was loosing herself. Loosing herself for a half-demon, the most gorgeous creature that wandered on earth. She had no doubts why Dante´s mother had once fell in love with The Legendary Sparda.

Lady tongue tickled Dante´s mouth, his cheecks having a hint of red on them. He broke himself free from that tantalazing woman´s lip hold. For Dante´s surprise Lady attacked immitiately on his sensitive neck with her theet. A gasped sharp cry fled into the air.

"Oh wow..." Dante snickered enjoying of Lady´s theet and lips. A pleased sight broke it´s way away from him before his words "Eager, aren´t we?"

Lady was too much in her own world, poisoned by the scent of Dante to answer. She gnawed, licked, bit and nibbled his neck, the taste of his sweaty hotness fulfilling her inner thirst. Dante cocked his head, eyes closed, enjoying himself. The reason why he loved to enjoy of Lady´s delicated neck was only the fact the neck was his sensitive spot. Every movement and whirl of Lady´s moisture tongue only made the throbbing feeling in his pants grew harder. Soon Dante noticed Lady´s arms on his sides, caressing the masculine frame with strong movement, finding her way on his chest. A quick loud gasp welcomed Lady when she – grinning againts Dante´s neck – gave a small sqeez for his nipple. For a moment his body tensed – being a male he had never tough such attention would turn a man on, but damn, it worked! At least when Lady did it. Dante leaded his own hand down to Lady´s stomach, taking balance with his elbow. He pleased hearing Lady moan when his long fingers found her valley, rubbing her slowly. After istening her sweet voice Dante gulped loudly between his hollow breaths.

"May I?" he asked almost whispering, voice shaking, keeping his fingers busy.

Lady hummed softly, though she knew what he was asking. For some reason she felt herself too shy to say anything. Even the small "yes" was too long and difficult word for her. Perhaps she was afraid that if she said something, this fantasy bubble would disappear, taking Dante with it, leaving her alone yearning his warm and strongness. Or then his fingers, those dirty killer fingers had stole her tongue away. Lady shut her eyes and set her head back to the pillow, listening the sounds around her: Dante´s heated panting and her own breath that started to shake when the sound of a zipper reached her ears. Lady wished Dante wouldn´t notice how nervous she suddenly felt herself, waiting for the penetration like some execution that would end her torment. Lady reasoned Dante wouldn´t mind if she asked him to be gentle - to be honest she had been in this situation only once before – but then again such request would make her look weak...

"Lady..."

She shot her eyes open and met Dante´s look.

" I promise, you have never met a demon this gentle before and you never will".

Lady smiled weakly, trying to look as brave as possible. She had no idea how experienced Dante was in bedding ladies like this, but she wasn´t good at all in something like this. The shy tomboy reached the grap of her again and Lady did her best to shook it away. She closed her eyelids again and inhaled the musk that hang over them.

"Don´t mind about that", she was finally able to say. "I have been handled worse than this by demons".

Dante heard the hidden insecurity behind Lady´s words, though nothing on her calm face implied it. To ease the tension Dante leaned over Lady his trademark smirk on.

"Well then..." he grinned impishly "That almost sounded like I should take you by force". He saw a quick flash in Lady´s eyes, her cheeks reddening. He snickered mentally and duck his head down to lick Lady´s jawline.

"Though I´m a bit worried you wouldn´t manage to survive in this demon´s handling," Dante murmured giving Lady little bites between kisses and long licks. "It´s totally different than with any human male... Me thrusting in with demonic heat, pinning you down and making you feel yourself completely helpless..." He sensed Lady tensing and still mentally grinning he moved lower to kiss the croock of Lady´s neck. "And the pace! Man!" He rocked his hips upward earning a inhaled groan from her. "This tango takes more than two people – it takes your breath away".

Lady´s hands jumped around Dante´s neck on their own when he hit again that sweet spot with his groins. A weak mixture of sigh and moan filled the air around them.

"Just shut up and do me already", Lady hissed, just the right words Dante had wished to hear for. He snickered impishly into Lady´s ear.

"Whatever you wish, sexy".

But for Lady´s amazement she didn´t feel Dante jumping on her. No, instead the man backed up and rested himself on his knees. The dazed Lady took a look on him, her eyes yelling for the answer.

"Turn around."

Hastily Lady did what was asked for and rolled on her stomach. Dante´s palms reached her waist.

"Come here..." he purred with rough tone pulling Lady´s now bare ass nearer him, forcing her on fours. The embarrasment hit Lady and the sense of the situation tickled her stomach. She was barely able to held back the trembling, though she had no idea why was she trembling.

"I swear your gonna love this, babe. After this you want to spread your legs for no other than me, ever..." Dante growled the last words deeply into Lady´s ear, before setting his dick between Lady´s parted pedals.

Lady felt Dante taking a firm hold on her hips and then pushing strongly inside her, arching his sweaty, masculine body over Lady´s feminine body. Lady yelped out for the sensation. It ached, it burnt, it caressed and it made her almost weep with joy. Dante positioned his right arm on the bed´s surface for support, keeping the left arm still on Lady´s hip when he started move in her. Slowly at first, letting Lady to adjust herself with the feeling, but keeping the pace determined all the time. To let their bodies get to used to each others. Lady let out a pleased groan. Dante on her back made Lady feel herself more a female than a woman. Her groans just got louder with deep gasps with every single movement her lover made.

She was able to sense Dante panting almost next to her ear with hot breath.

"Do you like me like this?" he gasped out huskily teasing Lady with a rhythmic hump. "Grawled on your back and taking you from behind like a dog?" His small dirty talking heated Lady up and the only answer she was able to give Dante was a weak whimper. The plead sound of his mate under him was the sweetest music for his ear. An Evil, satisfied grin spread all over his parted lips. With one movement Dante thrusted himself forcefully deeper in her making Lady yell out loud. He kept himself fully in, bending forward to breath into her ear. "Ahh, Lady" he began "if you like me like this, I love the loud Lady, who makes clear for the whole hood to whom she belongs to". Another weak whine escaped from Lady´s dry lips. She arched her body like a cat bucking her hips upwards.

"I´m all yours..." she whimpered girly. Dante´s heart skipt a beat and couple for Lady´s answer, getting finally a permission to have her fully, to please both of them with such dirty ways Lady would wake the half of the city up with her screams. He rose back up onto his knees, taking again the strong but gentle hold on Lady´s hips. Oh, the way her ass opened before him was too sinful to let just be. The pace of his own hips returned, muscles tightening with every thrust. Dante earned a long whining moan from Lady. Soon her voice shattered into a gasps and groans, the most womanly ones ever in Dante´s life. Her wet valley sucked his lenght in, the odour of mating reaching Dante´s nostrils. He arched his head back with animalictic groan.

"You make me so horny..." he growled, rocking his hips, humping Lady with the instictive rhythm every man possessed. Lady borrowed his words with a loud gasp when Dante thrusted in again. She was too out or breath to say anything. Her small body was filled with the demon and Lady reasoned for a moment it all had to be dream, a real fantasia. This really wasn´t happening, she really wasn´t fucked by a half-demon. But then on the other hand she would cry if this was only a dream. The way Dante sounded reminded Lady of the feast she had had of him only a moment ago. He sounded so horny and beautiful at the same time.

Suddenly Dante´s pace quickened. It caused Lady to gasp out loud, again and again and again. It was like spell that made her almost not to groan but yelp with lust every time Dante dug his dick deep inside her sacred sanctuary. She bend herself down, letting her head fall on the pillow, red cheeck seeking some cooling from it´s surface. Without Lady´s permission her hips swayed backwards nearer Dante, finding his pace. Tired tighs spread wider to grant him better access. With an arched back, like cat in a heat, Lady looked more than inviting to Dante. He whined moaning and kept the quickened pace, looking down to Lady with half-closed eyes, sweat glittering on his body.

The old bed cried with them. Lady nearly sobbed, her soft eyes moisturing from all this. She sensed the same primal feeling raising, fluttering in her stomach and heating her breath up. The way the demon moved inside her encouraged Lady to let go. Dante´s narrow hips med Lady again and again, deep murmuring making obvious the demon behind her was in a half way to heaven. Lady gasped for air with her dried mouth, listening how their connected body sang with every unison movement. It was the best song ever, accompanied with the lyrics of their mating. A loud muffled cry escaped from Lady. The freedom, the freedom. It was already so near...!

Dante´s manly moans grew wilder and louder, the hold on Lady got stronger. Their shallow breaths became nothing but desperate gasps for air when the final part of this wicked play started to take it´s form. The form they longed for but at the same time would like to avoid as long as possible, making this carnal unison of a human and a demon last forever. Lady did her best to fight the urge to jump down to the valley of unknow that pulled her. Her lips spoke for her.

"Faster..."

In that instant moment Dante quickened his pace, atleast once doing as he was asked for. After a short time of the new rythm Lady was able to feel it. The trembling orgasm hit her right behind the corner, like lightning making her stun totally, noticing only the whirlwind of lust. She was sure to be able see to heaven, to another universum. Lady´s loud cry of release urged Dante to jump too, to follow her into the heaven. With few quick thrust he was done with the fighting, giving up for the stronger feeling than he ever was. The only thing that made his knees shake was this ancient art of love, the final climax of it. Arching his head back, silver hair framing the sweated face Dante yelled out, making clear to every living being he was the one who had had this female. She was his now, he had marked her with his seed.

After a small, loud eternity the room went silent, air gasping being the only sound, troaths gulping for moisturing liquid. Dante retreated himself from Lady´s hold and slumped on his back next to her. Lady let her own body sank on the bed, feeling both alive and tired at the same time. She saw the face of the demon, looking the same as she was feeling right now. With a small smile Lady reached to touch Dante´s hair, storing the wet locks away from his closed eyes.

"Thank you", she whispered, making Dante to open his eyes.

"No need to thank me, I know I´m the best fuck ever", he replied with a smirk.

"It´s not that", Lady sighed and rolled her eyes for his attitude, with a smile.

"Don´t tell me I didn´t rock your world! It sounded like you would be at rock consert", he huffed.

Lady shrugged her shoulders.

"This was just the one time", she began stroking Dante´s hair. "How do I know you´re such a stallion with a unspeakable boner every single time?" Lady smirked and before Dante was able to say something back she shut him pressing her fingers on his lips. "Guess we should do this again someday to find it out, hhmm?"

It lightened the glee back into Dante´s eyes and with a evil smirk he reached to sqeez Lady´s tigh.

"Round two for this Lady, put it on me".

--

**NiuNiu´s Note**

There! Now it´s done! If I ever feel any urge to add more chapters to this I´ll do it, but for this time this fic ends here. Thank you for readng and please, no tears, loves. I´m making another DantexLady fic, M-rated of course. Keep your eyes open. There´s never too much hot situations between these two!

**THANK YOU FOR READING (my first M-rated, long fanfic)!**


End file.
